


The Ski Instructor

by buffytheconsultingdemonhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Complete, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skiing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffytheconsultingdemonhunter/pseuds/buffytheconsultingdemonhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always considered himself an excellent snowboarder, which is why when he crashes to avoid hitting a little girl, his pride is feeling severely bruised. But hey, he won't complain about her hot instructor though. So when his friends dare him to join the ski class (despite it being for children), he can't resist spending more time with Castiel.<br/>Endgame Dean/Castiel, complete. Spoiler free.<br/>I obviously do not own these characters or the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean paused at the top of the slope, taking a moment to spread his arms out wide and crack his back. Below him the black run stretched into the distance, the steepest run in the resort. Grinning, he bent down to fasten his second foot to the snowboard and adjusted the strap of his helmet. The adrenaline was already beginning to pump through his veins, and the anticipation of the challenge built with every skier rushing past him.

 

Pushing off, Dean soon began to pick up speed as the icy wind stung his cheeks and plastered his hair to his forehead. He plummeted down, the trees either side of him becoming a solid blur and he couldn’t help but let out a whoop of joy. _‘This is how snow sports are done,’_ he thought happily.

 

All too soon the thrill was over, and he felt the slope level out as the intersection of a baby slope came rushing towards him. Part of Dean knew that he should slow down, but he didn’t want to let go of the speed just yet. Of course, he realized just how shitty a decision that was when a pink blur flew right in front of him, going almost as fast as he was.

 

With a strangled yell Dean frantically swerved to avoid it, his board careering out of control. Realizing he was heading straight towards an unfortunately hard looking tree, he threw himself desperately to the side, tipping over and faceplanting into the snow. Dean hit the ground with a loud _thud,_ smacking his head off the floor. His foot was wrenched free and he heard the unmistakable crack of his board’s binding snapping, and swore internally.

 

Heaving himself into a sitting position, Dean practically growled as he yanked off his helmet and turned to yell at the idiot who had crashed into him.

 

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?! You were completely out of control! If I hadn’t-“ He broke off suddenly, noticing the little girl sprawled out in front him, eyes wide with terror as he ranted. “Oh- Oh crap no sorry, I didn’t- Crap okay, here, let me help you up.” Dean pulled his leg free from the other binding and rolled over to the girl, kneeling in front of her. “Hey, look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. Are you okay?”

 

She stared at him wordlessly, and Dean was unsure whether she was scared of him or just reluctant to speak. Luckily, the awkward moment was soon broken by a frantic yelling.

 

“CHARLIE!”

 

A young man in a ski instructor’s outfit was stumbling down the slope, having kicked off his own skis. He skidded to a halt beside them, dropping to his knees as well.

 

“You okay Charlie?!” He gasped. “I told you to stay behind me!”. He pulled off his helmet and ran a hand down his face, looking stressed.

 

The girl, Charlie, looked down and fidgeted guiltily. “I’m sorry Castiel," she mumbled.

 

“What about you sir, are you okay?" Asked the man, turning round to face Dean. “I am so sorry, by the way.”

 

Dean felt his face his face heat up as ‘Castiel’ stared at him. His eyes were the brightest blue Dean had ever seen, the kind of blue people were always describing but no one actually had. Well, no one but this man, accompanied by messy dark hair and high cheekbones.

 

Dean wasn’t an idiot, he knew he had a thing for guys as well as girls. Sure, definitely not as much, but it was there. Hell, he had even gotten down and dirty with a dude on more than one occasion. Somehow though it always did manage to come as a minor shock when he found himself this turned on by another guy. The sexy British accent was totally part of it.

 

“No - no I’m fine!” He blurted, trying to get a grip on himself. “I mean- okay yeah, my binding snapped, but the crash was just as much my fault, so…”

 

“Your binding?” Castiel’s eyes widened as he glanced behind Dean at the broken board. He struggled to his feet, pulling Charlie with him and taking her hand as he walked over to inspect the damage.

 

“Shoot, I’m so sorry!” he said, turning to Dean with a stricken face. Dean was just telling him once again that it was fine when suddenly Castiel’s face lit up and he grinned excitedly. “Wait- Oh my god yes! I completely forgot, the ski school’s insured, they’ll cover the cost of any damage!”

 

Dean struggled to his feet, holding out his hands. “Nah man don’t worry about it-“

 

“I insist!” Smiled Castiel. “After all, it was our fault it got broken. Speaking of which”, he turned to look at Charlie sternly, who Dean guessed was around 4. “What do you say to- Sorry, what did you say your name was?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I didn’t, and uh, Dean Winchester." He winked, unable to keep from flirting just a tiny bit.

 

Castiel's eyebrows twitched slightly at this, but otherwise he showed no reaction. “Well Charlie, what do you say to Dean?” He repeated to the brunette girl.

 

“I’m sorry I crashed into you," She muttered, not quite meeting his eye.

 

Dean shrugged again, sticking his hands into his pockets. “That’s okay, I was gonna practice my cartwheels anyway," he said, smiling as her sulk reminded him of Sam when he was a kid.

 

“Okay, well Dean if you want to make your way to the end of the slope, I just have to take the rest of my class to the meeting point and then we can head to the sport shop together, so I can grab the invoice? And don’t even try to argue with me on this”, he added loudly as Dean began to protest, “Because I have dealt with far more difficult children than you, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but finding himself lost for words, he snapped it shut again. He cocked his head slightly and stared at the gorgeous man in front of him, trying to size him up. Castiel raised an eyebrow, and seeing Dean had nothing to say for himself he nodded and walked away.

 

Dean slowly began to pick up his board, still in shock. He had to admit, he was sorta liking this new guy.

......

 

“So…. You’re British?”, Dean asked, as he and Castiel began the short walk to the sport shop.

 

“Yeah. I guess, for now! Well… Yeah”. Dean looked at him inquisitively and he smiled bashfully. “Sorry, see the snow season’s over in two weeks, so I dunno I - I’d like to emigrate but well… Yeah” He trailed off, blushing as Dean blinked in surprise at all his embarrassment. “So! What about you? American, I assume?”

 

Embracing the change in topic, Dean hitched his board higher onto his shoulder. “Yup! New York.”

 

“I’ve never been," said Castiel, “But I’ve heard it’s very interesting.”

 

Dean laughed, nodding. “Yeah I guess you could say that. You meet a lot of different people in New York….. So uh, I heard Charlie call you Castiel right?”

 

“You did. ‘Castiel’, after the angel of Thursday….” proclaimed Castiel with dramatic sarcasm, before rolling his eyes. “It could be worse, at least no one knows who Castiel was, but my brother who I’m staying with is called Gabriel.”

 

Dean stared at him in surprise. “Wow…. That really, not gonna lie man, that sucks!”

 

Cas laughed. “It really does! Gabe uses it to his advantage though, pretends he’s got a ‘former pure soul gone rogue’ thing going on, and he claims the ladies love it. Rarely goes home alone, so…..”

 

Dean grinned. “Sounds like my kinda man!” He said, then with almost childlike curiosity, “So you’re not a super religious bible thumper then?”

 

“Nah, my parents a little but Gabe and I never really bought into all that. Much to their disappointment.” He rolled his eyes again, to show he wasn’t that serious.

 

“How long you been a ski instructor then?” Dean asked, looking cheerily at his companion.

 

Castiel shrugged. “This is only my third year, but I’ve been skiing since I was four.”

 

Dean let out a low whistle, impressed. “Woah. That’s like what, twenty years?” he asked.

 

“Twenty one” grinned Castiel, winking slightly, and Dean wondered if he’d seen through his ploy to find out the other man’s age. “Yup. I was thinking about going for a skiing trip after uni, but it was too expensive, and then it suddenly occurred to me – I’m a good skier. I could get a job as an instructor and the holiday would more than pay for itself. So here I am!”

 

“That’s awesome.”

 

“Yeah I love it, especially when I’m teaching kids. What about you? Have you ever skied, or just boarded?”

 

Castiel had had an odd expression when he spoke, and Dean got the feeling there was more than one reason as to why he loved his winter job, but if there was one thing he learnt from John Winchester (‘When he was actually around’, thought Dean, slightly bitterly) it was not to pry when someone clearly didn’t want to tell you something. Of course, Sam always claimed that was why Dean refused to ever talk to people about emotional stuff. Whatever. Emotional stuff was for chick flicks.

 

“Uh, the first time I went skiing, I was fourteen. Then after a day I realized skiers look like total idiots and I made my dad get me a board instead.”

 

Castiel pretended to look offended at this remark, but Dean hurried to comfort him. “No offense intended of course! All my friends are skiers.” He said grinning.

 

Castiel shook his head and laughed, slowing down as they arrived at the sport shop and politely held the door open for Dean. Inside it was warm, and filled with the familiar scent of wax. Dean breathed deeply and pulled off his gloves, setting his board down by the front desk and tucking his helmet between his feet.

 

Behind the counter a tall blonde girl was texting lazily, but at the sound of his cough she looked up and smiled at Dean. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she began to speak very rapid French at him.

 

Startled, Dean held up a hand to stop her. “Um, excuse me, sorry! Uh, parlez anglais…?” He tried, now regretting that he had just laughed when Jo suggested he take a quick crash course in French, before they went to France.

 

“Oh, pardon! I deed not realize! Um, ‘ow may I ‘elp you?” She asked, her accent strong.

 

“Well, Charlotte”, Dean said as he leant forward to read her name tag, “I need a binding replaced on my board?” He asked with a smile, picking it up and dropping it lightly on the desk.

 

She smiled at him before leaning down to inspect the broken binding. After a couple of seconds she spoke. “Well, ze binding needs to be replaced, but assuming we ‘ave a spare zat feets, eet should be ready some time tomorrow.” She reached over to the computer on the desk. “May I ‘ave your number?” She asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain. Realizing what she had said, Charlotte laughed breathily and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Oh sorry, for ze shop of course! So we can reeng you when your board eez ready, obviously.” She said, giggling.

 

“Of course," winked Dean, and called out his number.

 

Charlotte took her time entering it into the computer, tapping her finger against her mouth and smirking at him again once she was done. “So, ‘ere is ze invoice, you can pay zis whenever-“

 

Castiel stepped forward suddenly from where he had been watching, and spoke (a little colder than usual, Dean couldn’t help noticing). “Actually, if you could make that out to Snow Professionals Ski School? Thanks.” He smiled at her absentmindedly.

 

“Oh….. Okay, sure.” Her eyes flicked between Castiel and Dean, confused. “Um, eef you want to sign ‘ere?” she asked, holding out a pen.

 

Castiel nodded, signing his name quickly and sliding the form back across the desk to her.

 

“Well, I zink zat’s everytheeng! We will call you tomorrow, when your board eez ready?” said Charlotte, turning back to Dean with a smile.

 

“That’s great, thanks!" He said, pulling on his gloves and flipping up his collar. He turned and nodded at Castiel, and together they walked out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

It was freezing outside the shop. Dean shivered, bouncing up and down on his toes and rubbing his hands together to keep warm. They hovered by the door, Castiel unsure of what to say and Dean struck by a sudden panic when he realised this could be the last time he ever saw the instructor.

 

Castiel fidgeted with his hat, pulling it tight over his eyes before giving a resigned sigh and turning to look at Dean.  “So um, I’ll see you arou-?”

 

“Do you want to come for a drink?” Blurted Dean.

 

Castiel froze, his eyes wide. “Um…..”

 

Dean blushed, cursing his lack of filter. “Sorry, it’s just I, uh..." Kicking himself, Dean inhaled deeply and mentally prepared to start again.  “Cas, I’m meant to be meeting my three friends in Mcclarin’s soon and if you wanted to, you could come with?” He raised his eyebrows hopefully and attempted what he hoped was a charming smile.

 

Castiel hesitated slightly, then shrugged. “Sure! Why not," he said, doing that funny half smile of his.

 

Dean nodded, keeping his face mostly blank when inwardly he was grinning with pride. ‘ _Oh yeah,'_  he thought, ‘ _I still got it._ ’

 

As they walked together towards the local bar, Mcclarin’s, Castiel began telling Dean funny stories about past students. As Dean laughed at the things the toddlers had gotten up to, he found himself wondering at how easy he and Castiel could talk to each other, for strangers.

 

In what seemed like no time at all they reached the ski bar, brimming with tipsy under thirties. Dean surged ahead so that he could grab the door for Castiel. "After you," he grinned, standing aside politely. 

 

Castiel met Dean's eyes as he passed him, and Dean was like, 80% sure it was a flirty look Cas gave him.

 

Inside it was crowded and noisy – the ski lifts had long since stopped while they had been in the shop, and honestly there wasn't much else to do up a mountain but drink. Castiel stopped awkwardly, ruffling a hand through his hair as he waited for Dean.

 

“There you are!"

 

He turned to see Dean sauntering towards him through the crowd. "Hey. So, um, you're meeting you're friends right?"

 

Dean nodded, standing on his tiptoes and scanning the crowd for the idiots he called friends, absentmindedly grabbing Castiel’s shoulder for balance. He could hear the hint of nerves in the other man's voice and just couldn't resist playing him a little. “Yeah, they should be here somewhere….." He said, pretending to be distracted. "Just um, the big dude with all the tattoos, don’t look him in the eye, ‘kay? And whatever you do do  _not_ ask him how he lost his finger."

 

Ignoring Cas’ startled, “What?!” He grinned and squeezed his arm. “Hey, they’re over there!”

 

Using Castiel's elbow to propel him forward, they began to push through the crowd towards a small booth in the corner of the room.

 

“I don’t see anyone with a lot of tattoos?” Castiel said, nervously peering at the small group.

 

Dean glanced back at him, laughing. “I was messing with you Castiel. Relax. My friends are great.”

 

Cas laughed too, partly in relief, partly at how easy going Dean seemed.

 

As they got closer, Dean waved, catching their attention. “Dean!” Yelled a girl with flaming red hair. “Where were you?! We were really worried!”

 

The only guy, who had an unshaven face and messy brown hair rolled his eyes. “So worried, totally, couldn’t eat or anything…..”

 

“Shut up Chuck, we were!" insisted the second girl, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling coyly up at Cas. “Anyway, who’s the hottie you got with you?”

 

Dean dropped into the booth, opposite Castiel, and shook his head at his friends. “Guys, this is Castiel. Castiel, these are my friends Jo, Chuck, and Charlie.”

 

Chuck and Charlie both waved while Jo murmured a soft hello, still smiling. Dean almost rolled his eyes when he saw her. God, that girl could just not resist flirting when she saw a hot guy. Dean was suddenly slightly anxious, and he found himself surreptitiously watching Cas to see how he would react. To Dean’s relief he seemed to be kind of oblivious to her advances, smiling earnestly as he stared round the table at all of Dean’s friends.

 

“So, how did you two meet then?” Asked Charlie curiously.

 

Castiel shrugged. “One of my younger ski students crashed into Dean and broke his board. I went with him to the shop, so I could get the ski school’s insurance to pay for the repairs.” Dean noticed he had an odd way of speaking. It was very matter-of-fact, but not boring.

 

“Ouch! You okay?”, asked Jo, touching Dean’s arm lightly. Dean really did roll his eyes this time, at her protective tone filled with sisterly worry. Their dads had served in the marines together, and when Bill died John became like a father to Jo as well as Dean and Sam. At least, until his job got so demanding that he was gone all the time.

 

“I’m fine, Jo," he said, elbowing her softly.

 

“What about your baby?” asked Charlie, smirking.

 

Cas stared at her, in confusion. “I’m sorry I don’t understand. Dean’s… Baby?”

 

Chuck laughed at Castiel’s expression, sitting up from his slump. “She means his board. Dean gets weirdly attached to his transportation, you should see him with his car!” He shook his head in disbelief.

 

Dean glared at his friends, stretching out in his seat. “You guys make me sound like such a freak! Don’t listen to them Cas, they don’t know what they’re talking about.”

 

Jo stared incredulously at Dean. “Oh, we make you sound like a freak? Dean, Sam swears he once heard quote Patrick Swayze to the Impala. You apologize to it for going over speed bumps!”

 

Dean made a face, looking away. “Well yeah, she’s old okay? Old car’s suspension was not made for speed bumps!”

 

Castiel however, hardly noticed the last two remarks as he had realized that was the second time Dean had called him ‘Cas’ like that. Most people were too awkward to try and shorten his name, or worse, they copied his evil brother and called him ‘Cassie’. Castiel _knew_ Gabriel knew he hated it and did it on purpose. No one had called him ‘Cas’ before, though. He liked it.

 

“You still in there, Cas?” Dean asked, smiling teasingly as he waved a hand in front of Castiel’s face, noticing how he had spaced out.

 

Cas startled, looking up. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry,” he said, and smiled.

 

Dean smiled back, getting wrapped up in the pure blue of Castiel’s eyes, until he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud cough. He glanced around to see Charlie grinning at him.

 

“What?” she asked innocently.

 

Dean opened to his mouth to answer, hesitated, then snapped it shut. He narrowed his eyes at her but otherwise kept silent.

 

Noticing the other three had finished their drinks, he stretched and stood up. "I'll go get you assclowns refills. Castiel, want anything?"

 

Cas looked up, smiling. "A Heineken would be lovely, thank you."

 

Dean grinned back. "Sure," he said. In the interest of Charlie's throat, he quickly broke eye contact and approached the bar.

 

“So, where in England are you from Castiel?" Asked Jo, turning back to him. "I mean, I assume you are from England….” 

 

Cas nodded. “Devon, it’s down the South," he said. 

 

Charlie grinned. “No way! I have an aunt who lives in Hampshire, that’s really nearby right?”

 

“Well, for American standards I guess…. Have you been then?”

 

“Nah, my Aunt just likes to send a looooad of postcards.”

 

Castiel smiled at this, and Chuck shook his head in exasperation. "Postcard whores. Every family has one."

 

Everyone laughed at this, and Castiel felt himself beginning to relax.

 

 “So how long are you guys staying in France?”

 

“We arrived a couple of days ago, and we’re staying till the end of the season.” Chuck said, tossing his empty glass from hand to hand.

 

Cas looked surprised. “The end of the season?” He asked.

 

 Jo nodded. “Yeah, it’s over in just under two weeks. It’s not ideal for snow conditions but it’s waaay cheaper so…." She trailed off shrugging. "Why?”

 

“No I just, I didn’t realize it was over so soon, that I was going home in two weeks…..”

 

“That’s good though, isn’t it?”, asked Dean, returning with a tray of drinks and carefully sliding back into his seat. He passed them around while never taking his eyes off Castiel.

 

Cas shrugged, looking away. “I guess yeah, I just uh..... I really enjoy the holidays.” He said.

 

Dean wasn’t convinced, but once again he let it slide, not wanting to pry. Besides, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to talk as people got rowdier, the music blaring in the background.

 

Charlie stood up, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and fluffing it up around her face. She climbed out of the booth, pulling Cas with her as she did so.

 

“Castiel!” She grinned, “how are your dance moves?”

 

Cas stared at her in confusion. “My… My dance moves?” 

 

“Uh huh. Chuck’s are a disgrace, which leaves him useless to me as a wingman," (She chose to ignore Chuck’s, “Well, fuck you too Charlie”), “And Dean just flirts with everyone, so, you’re up!”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened in panic, and he stared desperately at Dean for help. He had no clue what the girl was talking about. Dean rolled his eyes at Charlie, before turning back to Cas. “She just needs a cute guy who can dance well, so she can weed out the straight girls and find the gay ones. That’s all.”

 

Charlie laughed, wiggling an eyebrow at Dean. “Who said anything about the guy being cute?” She asked, grabbing Cas’ arm and pulling him into the crowd of dancing bodies.

 

Dean peered after them, slightly anxious about that she was going to terrify the shit out of him and scare him off.

 

“Sooooo, whaddya think?” asked Jo teasingly.

 

Dean looked back at her and feigned innocence, trying to act casual. “Think of what?” He said, fidgeting with his drink.

 

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Of Castiel, obviously.” He said.

 

“He… Seems like a nice guy?”

 

“Pretty hot though, right? I have to say, I would _love_ a piece of that ass.” Said Jo, glancing slyly at Dean.

 

Dean was surprised at his sudden rush of jealousy, and began to fidget even more. “I guess yeah, I hadn’t really noticed.” He mumbled, shrugging.

 

There was a moments silence before Jo burst into laughter. “Oh please Dean, don't be ridiculous. We can all see you’re totally into him.”

 

Dean glared at her, blushing. “Whatever,” he said, putting his glass down and shoving it away. He hesitated, then looked up uncomfortably. “Do you… I mean… Do you think he could be, you know….. ?”

 

“Gay?” asked Chuck.

 

Jo shrugged and tossed her hair, looking slightly annoyed. “Well I don’t think he’s straight anyway.”

 

Chuck sniggered, flicking a piece of napkin at her. “What’s wrong, did you finally find a guy who didn’t fall straight at your feet?” He mocked.

 

“Shut _up_ , Chuck!” snapped Jo as Dean laughed, glad of the swift change in topic.

 

“Come on Jo, maybe we can find you a nice hot snowboarder dude on the dance floor.”

 

Jo rolled her eyes in exasperation but still allowed Dean to drag her from her seat. “You know, snowboarders aren’t half as cool as you think they are Dean.” She muttered, following him to the mess of dancing bodies.

 

“Are too.” he said defiantly as they threaded their way through the crowd until they saw Cas and Charlie.

 

Charlie, apparently as desirable as she always claimed, was grinding up against a small girl with short dark hair. Castiel stood nearby, awkwardly hopping from foot to foot in time to the music. In fairness, there’s not much dancing you can actually do in ski boots, but Dean was still impressed with his efforts.

 

“Castiel! Hey!” yelled Jo, dancing up beside him.

 

Dean hesitated slightly, then danced up on his other side. “Whaddup dude,” he grinned.

 

Cas smiled happily, glancing between them. “Hello Dean. Jo. You’ve come to join us.”

 

Dean shrugged, still dancing. “Well, we could hardly just abandon you between Charlie and her…. Dancing…. Buddy….” Dean trailed off, unable to sum up exactly Charlie was doing with the girl, as she threw her hands in the air and wiggled her hips enthusiastically. Beside her, the brunette was laughing hysterically.

 

“Say what you want about her methods, but they always seem to work,” Dean muttered, watching the other girl tug on Charlie’s hand so that she could spin her around.

 

Jo made a noise of admiration, and then the three of them began to dance in a little group.

 

“Maybe we should take a leaf from her book,” she said. The other two looked at her and she shrugged, giving up on trying to look dignified and just let go, bouncing up and down energetically.

 

Dean hesitated, noticing Cas do the same. They looked at each other doubtfully for a short moment, then shrugging too they grinned and joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I really hope you're all enjoying so far. Just pointing out that I have no beta reader (hint hint) so if you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out! Much appreciated. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up some time tomorrow :D


	3. Chapter 3

Panting, Dean leaned against the counter as the bartender poured their drinks. Chuck stood next to him, watching with a slightly haughty expression.

 

“And you wonder why I never dance. You guys look gross.” He said.

 

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas flopped onto a stool next to him, cheeks flushed red and his dark hair mussed.

 

“Yeah whatever dude. This round’s on you.”  He muttered, searching distractedly for his suddenly ringing phone. Grunting, he fished out of his pocket and checked the caller ID, which read ‘unknown’. He put it to his ear hesitantly, running a hand through his hair. “Hello…? Oh, oooooh…… Okay” he paused listening. “Crap really? How long? …….. Okay….. Okay, that’s great thanks…. Bye” He slowly put his phone down, staring absentmindedly at the screen.

 

“Who was it?” asked Chuck as he carefully picked up the tray and began walking back towards the table.

 

Dean sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket as he and Cas followed Chuck. “The ski shop. They needed to replace the binding on my board, but they don’t have any that fit. They said they’ll have to send away for a new one, so my board won't be ready for four or five days.”

 

“Shit, seriously?” asked Charlie, her and Jo appearing from nowhere and sliding into the booth ahead of the three guys. “What are you gonna do?”

 

Cas gazed at Dean earnestly. “You know, Gabe and I have a spare set of skis and boots, you should take them!”  

 

 "Skiing though? It’s so lame!!” Dean whined, making a face and looking away.

 

 Charlie rolled her eyes, sipping her drink. “Just ‘cause you can’t, Dean." She said.

 

Dean made an unimpressed tutting noise. “See, I bet I totally could, I just don’t want to.”

 

“Oh, you _bet_ you could, do you Dean?” Jo asked, grinning slyly.

 

Completely oblivious, Dean shrugged it off confidently. “Uh well yeah, I mean, have you seen the kids Cas is teaching? They’re like four”

 

“Yes, but one did crash into you and break your board in the first place Dean.” Cas pointed out conspiratorially, as the others smirked in the background.

 

Dean huffed, waving his hand in Castiel’s direction. “Ssssshh Cas, that’s beside the point.” He said. “Anyway, if they can do it, how hard can it be?”

 

Chuck and Charlie exchanged glances, grinning. “Alright then Dean. If you can ski better than Castiel’s students by the end of the week, we’ll give you….” Charlie trailed off, trying to think of something Dean valued.

 

Chuck sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We’ll bake you any pie you want.”

 

Dean froze, staring at him. “…. Any pie?” he whispered hopefully.

 

Charlie smiled. ”Assuming we can find the ingredients, then yeah. But remember, only if you’re better than Castiel’s students.”

 

Cas shrugged, looking at Dean. “I could even sneak you into my class, if you wanted.”

 

Dean cocked his head to the side, considering. “Hmmm…. Okay, deal!” Grinning, he fist bumped Charlie.

 

“Are you serious?!” Asked Jo in disbelief. "I’ve been trying to make you ski for years, and now you’re doing it for a frickin’ pie?!”

 

Dean shrugged, winking. “What can I say? I have a thing for pastry.”

 

Beside him, Charlie snorted softly. “Yeah, and hot ski instructors.” She muttered.

 

Thankfully the loud background music had prevented anyone else from hearing, but Dean kicked her under the table for good measure anyway. Because, he was not just doing this for Castiel. Like yeah, Dean had to admit the guy was smokin’, and sure he had an awesome sense of humor, and yes they got on really well…. But nope, he was definitely just in it for the pie. Definitely.

 

“…. Dean?” Cas asked, tilting his head sideways and squinting his eyes inquisitively at the other man.

 

Dean blushed, realizing Cas had been trying to speak to him. “Sorry, what was that?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes, smiling. “I said I’ll meet you at half eight tomorrow at the bottom of the lift station? You can dump your shoes in a locker, and take the skis and then we can be up there to start the lesson at nine."

 

Dean nodded. Ugh. That meant getting up early, which he hated. But at least he'd get to chill with his new friend all morning. “Perfect. Here, um, you better take my number in case there’s any change in plans or anything,” he said, trying to sound casual as Charlie giggled in the background.

 

Cas smiled, holding out his phone. “Of course.”

 

Dean took it, entering his number not too enthusiastically, he hoped. “So… see you tomorrow, I guess?” He asked, passing the phone back.

 

Cas nodded, standing up and smoothing out his long sleeved blue shirt (Which totally matched his, Dean noticed.) “Yeah!" He smiled and glanced round at all of Dean’s friends. "It was nice meeting you.” 

 

“And you, Castiel! You should come hang out with us again, if you get the chance.” Jo grinned, as Chuck and Charlie both nodded.

 

Dean had to stop himself from beaming when he saw how sincere they all looked.

 

Cas smile, nodding. “I’d like that” he said, before smiling and walking away.

 

Charlie waited until he was just out of sight before rounding on Dean excitedly. “Omigod Dean, you have to hit that!” she exclaimed.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sheesh Charlie, I thought you were the gay one,” he teased.

 

Charlie shook her head in annoyance, rolling up her sleeves. “Well if you won’t man up and ask Castiel out, then I'll have to.”

 

“But I only just met the guy!”

 

Charlie went to answer, but Jo cut her off with a hard look. “Dean’s right, I mean Castiel seems like a lovely guy, but he’s only just met him. He could be a psychopath for all we know.” She shrugged, sipping her drink.

 

Charlie groaned and leaned back. “Well you guys are just no fun.” She muttered.

 

 .....

 

That night as Dean was getting ready for bed in their rented chalet, he heard his phone buzz on his bedside table.

 

**"See you at half eight tomorrow?”**

 

Dean smiled, and assuming the number was Castiel’s, he picked it up to reply.

 

“Those kids won’t know what hit them!”

 

Grinning, he hit send, realizing only a second too late how that message might sound. The smile slowly faded as he stared at his phone in despair.

 

“As in they’ll be really impressed”

“I’m not gonna hit them or anything”

“I’m gonna stop talking now”

“Night Castiel”

 

Cursing his unfathomable ability to shove his foot so far into his mouth it came out his ass, Dean chucked his phone onto his bed and strode out to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Calling goodnight to Jo as he passed her room, he finally collapsed into bed and rolled under the blanket. He was just drifting off to sleep when he thought to check his phone again. Squinting against the light of the screen, he read Castiel’s reply.

 

**“Goodnight Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow :)”**

 

Appreciating that no one was there to see him, Dean beamed as he set an alarm and slipped his phone under his pillow. He was still smiling when he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yawning, Dean leaned against the wall of the lift station and scanned the crowd in front of him.

 

“I hope you’re not too tired, I’ve got quite the lesson planned.”

 

Dean jumped in surprise at the gravelly voice bringing a hand up to cover his yawn. “Jeez Cas, don’t frighten me like that!” He said.

 

Castiel shook his head in amusement, dumping a pair of ski boots in Dean’s arms. “Here, hopefully these should fit you. You can put them on over there.” He motioned towards an empty bench at the back of the room.

 

Sighing, Dean began to force his way through the crowd until he reached it. He sat down and kicked off his shoes, looking at the boots. He had ignored his friends whining about how difficult ski boots were to put on for years, but now as he stared at all the fancy looking clips, Dean began to doubt himself….. _‘Meh, how hard can it be?’_  He thought, opening it up and getting his foot in place. “Here goes!” he mumbled, and began to shove down. For one blissful moment he really believed his foot would just slip in, but then he felt the cold sting of a bitchslap from reality and he realized that his foot was stuck. Pushing downwards as hard as he could, his face scrunched up until it turned bright red and he was gasping for air.

 

“Having some trouble?” Cas asked smirking, as he walked over with two pairs of skis in his arms. He carefully leaned them against the wall before turning and walking back to Dean, crouching in front of him. Dean’s breath hitched and he felt his heart pounding as Cas’ face stopped only inches from his. When he began explaining the correct way to put on boots Deane did try to listen, really, but he became so mesmerized by the way Castiel’s lips moved when he spoke that the only word Dean caught was “Tongue”.

 

“Sorry?!” he exclaimed.

 

Cas frowned in confusion at the sudden outburst. “I said the tongue of your boot, it’s in the way?”

 

“Oh…. Oh!” Dean blushed, realizing. He felt hot as he shifted his legs ever so slightly, hoping Cas wouldn’t notice his sudden erection. Luckily, the children’s instructor at heart had Cas fiddling with Dean’s boot so that he could pull out the tongue to loosen it up.

 

“See?” he insisted, smiling up at Dean. “Much better.”

 

Dean looked away as finished putting on his boot, glad when Castiel stood up to check his watch. Quickly, he shoved his foot into the other boot, remembering to loosen it up first this time. He stood up and stretched, and tried to walk over to Cas but stumbled when his feet refused to move, barely catching himself before he hit the ground face first. “What the hell?” he muttered, staring down in confusion. Dean had always been proud of the fact that he was very coordinated, unlike Sam who had been blundering through life since his massive growth spurt in sophomore year.

 

Cas laughed, passing Dean a set of skis. “Ski boots, my friend! They take a little getting used to.”

 

Dean scowled, taking the skis from Cas. “This is such a stupid idea.” He grumbled, following him into the cable car.

 

The short journey up was pleasant, Dean no longer surprised at how easy he found Cas to talk to. He learnt that Cas was the youngest of five brothers, and was often over shadowed by them which was why he had always loved skiing – because he was the best. When he was little Dean hated having to share even twelve percent of the spotlight with Sam, so he couldn’t imagine what it would have been like with four brothers.

 

All too soon the doors to the lift were open and Dean was hit with an icy blast of mountain air. He zipped up his coat and pulled on his gloves, grabbing his skis and following Cas out the door.

 

Outside it was chaos, early morning skiers queuing for lifts and putting on their gear. Over to the side there was a high pole with a multi coloured flag blowing cheerily in the wind, marking the ski school drop off point.

 

“Come on!” grinned Cas, striding over happily.

 

Dean followed, starting to feel a little anxious. Great as it was getting to spend more time with Castiel, making a complete fool of himself on skis was hardly the way to convince him that Dean was a cool, sexy, guy. (Sam disagreed.)

 

“Castiel!”

 

A chorus of cheers broke out as Cas reached the pole, approaching the excited group of kids at the edge. Dean wasn't exactly experienced with children, not to mention they all had helmets and goggles on, but he guessed that their ages ranged from about four to seven. They all swarmed around Castiel, chattering excitedly. Cas laughed as he turned circles, trying to speak to all of them at once.

 

“Hey! That’s great, Kev! Hi to you too Meg, wooooah Anna slow down!”

 

Dean noticed the only kid not crowding Cas was the little girl who had crashed into him yesterday. She was stood just a bit to the side, staring at the floor and fidgeting. When she noticed Dean watching her she stuck out her tongue and turned away.

 

“Okay guys, I want you to meet our newest member!”

 

Dean’s head shot up in surprise as all the kids turned to look at him. He was not ready for this.

 

“Why don’t you introduce yourselves?” asked Cas.

 

They all looked Dean up and down before the oldest girl, maybe around seven, spoke. “I’m Anna.” She said, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

 

Not to be outdone, the oldest boy indicated himself and two slightly younger ones. “I’m Kevin, and this is Bobby, and Adam.” The other two boys smiled, waving as their name's were spoken.

 

“My name is Lilith!” Dean looked down to see a young blonde girl dressed entirely pink pulling on his sleeve. She was staring up at him with an expression far too innocent to be real.

"Uh… Hi….” Dean mumbled, patting her head awkwardly.

The last girl, with long dark hair sticking out messily from her helmet waved. “And I’m Meg. Oh, and that’s Charlie. She won’t talk to us though.” Meg motioned over to where Charlie, the youngest, was studiously ignoring everyone else.

 

“Meg” cautioned Cas, giving her a stern look, but Dean noticed he didn’t correct her. Charlie didn’t even react to her name being spoken, just continued staring at the floor and digging her boot into the snow.

 

Cas coughed pointedly, shooting Dean an expectant look. “Well?” he prompted, only a hint of teasing in his voice.

 

Dean shifted uncomfortably, glancing from kid to kid. “Um…. Well…. My name is Dean, so….” He trailed off.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes with an amused exasperation. “Eloquent, Dean” he said. “Anyway, Dean is joining our group for the rest of the week. He’s a complete beginner, like you, so I hope everyone will be nice and welcome him." He looked at everyone sternly before moving on. "So, who’s ready to ski?!”

 

The kids cheered, and they all began to trudge up the side of the baby slope, after Cas. They were all chattering away to each other as they climbed, so Dean found himself hanging back next to Charlie. They climbed in companionable silence, Dean only slightly worried that he was more out of breath than the four year old when they reached the top. Bending over with his hands on his knees, panting, he felt himself die a little inside when he noticed all the kids were already starting to put on their skis.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking with me” he whispered to himself, staring in dismay. He took a deep breath, then straightened up and set his skis down on the floor.

 

“Okay, I want everyone in a line, facing down the slope,” said Castiel skiing down a couple of feet.

 

Dean quickly clicked on his own skis and shuffled over to the end of the line, behind Charlie.

 

“One at a time now, go on Anna! And remember, knees bent, skis pointed in a triangle and just let yourself slide.”

 

Anna pushed herself off and began skidding, very slowly down towards Cas. When she reached him she turned her skis in even more so that she came to a gentle halt beside him.

 

“Fantastic!” Cas exclaimed, beaming down at her.

She smiled proudly and turned to watch as Adam pushed off next. After him Kevin slid down even more expertly than Anna, followed by Bobby with a minor fall and Lilith stumbling pathetically at the end causing her to cry loudly. Dean watched with growing anxiety as the line slowly dwindled one by one, until it was just he and Charlie left.

 

“Alright Charlie!” Cas said, but Dean noticed there was a hint of reluctance in his voice. “Just… Careful. Remember what I said about pointing your skis in and slow, slow Charlie SLOW!”

 

But it was too late. Charlie pushed herself off, rapidly picking up speed as she hurtled downwards. By the time she reached the groupnCastiel had to throw himself sideways to catch her, hitting the floor with a groan.

 

“That…. That was good Charlie, we can work on stopping again after, alright?” Gasped Cas, sitting back up. Charlie jumped to her feet, brushing the snow off her coat and shuffling back to the group.

 

Dean wondered if anyone else noticed her proud smile as she ducked her head and looked away.

 

Castiel quickly jogged back up the couple of feet to Dean, stopping beside him. “Alright Dean, are you ready?” He asked, smiling. “All I want you to do is just to relax your legs and bend your knees, turn your skis in slightly to help slow you down” – He nudged Dean’s ski with his foot to turn it in – “and just allow yourself to slide. I’m right here so don’t worry, I won’t let you go down too fast.”

 

Dean swallowed, nodding. The slope was barely inclined enough to allow him to slip, but he still felt himself getting slightly panicky. He couldn’t help longing for his snow board, where this would be a piece of cake. Or pie.

 

“Deep breath and….. Go!” said Cas, giving him a gentle shove to get him going. Dean started slowly, his legs shaking as he began to slide down the slope. He tried to remember everything Cas had just told him, but once again he felt so unnatural, aching to twist sideways like he would on his board.

 

“Don’t get too fast, Dean,” Cas reminded from beside him.

 

Dean however was too preoccupied to answer, his panic increasing as steadily as his speed. His eyes were locked on the group of kids. _‘If I don’t do something I’ll crash straight into them!’_  He realised frantically. Figuring there was nothing for it, he let his instincts take over and let himself swing sideways as he would on his board. Skis, he realised unfortunately late, did not work like that. Dean tumbled to the floor with a bang. Face down in the snow he groaned and rolled over. For a second he just stared peacefully at the sky, marveling at the blueness of it, when it was suddenly replaced by an equally blue pair of eyes.

 

“You okay Dean?” asked Cas, bending over him in concern.

 

Dean grunted, sitting up and adjusting his helmet. “They better bake a really, really good pie,” he muttered.

 

Cas laughed in relief, standing back and offering Dean his hand. Dean took it, pulling himself up with a spring. “You know, I used to have a part time job in a bakery.” He said, before turning away with a wink.

 

Dean froze and stared after him. Had Castiel just… Flirted? Shaking his head in disbelief, Dean grinned excitedly and began pulling off his skis to follow everyone back up the slope. Maybe there was something to be said for falling flat on your face in front of your crush.

 

The next two hours were spent in much the same fashion, Dean’s body now aching from his many falls as he lay collapsed on the side of the slope.

 

Cas glanced up from where he was messing with Bobby and Adam on the other side of the slope. “Don’t be disheartened Dean! Kids always pick this up faster than adults!” He called over, having noticed the way Dean was watching Anna whiz by expertly with an almost helpless expression.

 

 _‘Well, most kids’_ Dean corrected mentally as Charlie spectacularly face planted beside him yet again.

 

Realising she had hit the floor she groaned in pain and rolled over. Her ski goggles had been pulled off in the fall and were lying in the snow next to him, so Dean reached out and offered them back to her. She took them silently, staring at him.

 

“How come you can’t ski? You were boarding yesterday.”

 

Dean was surprised that she was speaking to him, but didn’t let it show. “Uh…. Well I’ve never really tried it until now, I guess” he said awkwardly, not quite sure how to answer.

 

She continued staring at him, before nodding and turning away, apparently satisfied with his answer.

 

“Okay everyone, we’re gonna start heading back now!” Castiel called, clapping. Most of the class simultaneously ‘aaaaw’ ed in disappointment, but for Dean the end couldn’t have some sooner. There was no way he could take more falling, though of course he’d never admit to that.

 

 

The tired children began removing skis, waiting for their friends so they could walk back together. As Dean stood up and began removing his own, he noticed Charlie yanking hers off and leaving immediately.

 

“So Dean, what do you think of skiing?” Cas asked grinning, walking over to him.

 

Dean huffed, throwing his skis over his shoulder and falling into step next to Cas. “Legs aren’t meant to be separated like that, they’re meant to stay together.” He moaned, remembering a particularly painful fall where he’d come closer to the splits than he’d ever wanted to be. 

 

Cas laughed at Dean's whining, dodging out of the way of a shoulder punch from the taller man. “Maybe we should work on your foot placement a little more tomorrow,” he murmured thoughtfully, after regaining his composure.

 

“Stop man, I’m not even gonna think about tomorrow’s lesson until I have to."

 

As they reached the multicoloured flag Cas laughed again, swinging around to face Dean. “Agreed.”

 

The two of them stood there grinning at each other, until Castiel blushed and ducked his head. He turned away, watching to make sure all his class were collected by parents. Dean shifted from foot to foot, wondering if it would make Cas uncomfortable if he invited him out for drinks again. _‘Play it cool dude, don’t wanna come on too strong,’_ he thought.

 

“So uh, any plans tonight?” asked Cas, glancing over at Dean casually.

 

Dean looked up in surprise. “Me? Oh, well uh, probably just going down to Mcclarin’s with the guys like usual.” He said, then shrugged, trying not to sound too hopeful. “You?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Gabe wants me to be his wingman, which means an entire night of being dragged from one hot french girl to even hotter, frencher ones.” Dean laughed (causing Cas to smile shyly), sympathizing with Cas’ brother. French girls were pretty hot. “Maybe I’ll see you around then?”

 

Dean flashed him a suggestive smile. “Sure!”  He rested his skis on the floor, pulling off his helmet and ruffling a hand through his hot hair. He didn't miss the way the way Cas' eyes followed him as he did so and he grinned even more. “So do you want to take these home with you, or…?”

 

Castiel blinked, shook his head and picked up his own skis. “Nah you hang on to them. Save me having to carry them round.”

 

Dean nodded, taking a couple of steps backwards, away from Cas. “So, I'll see you later then?” he checked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Definitely!” Cas said smiling, giving him a little wave.

 

.....

 

“Sooooo, how was your lesson?” enquired Charlie cheerfully, as Dean walked in the front door.

 

She was curled up on a seat in the small living room, a battered copy of The Hobbit in her lap.

 

Dean yawned, dropping his key by the door and flopping onto the sofa opposite her. “Tiring,” he said, stretching his arms back with a satisfying crack. “And sore.”

 

Charlie grinned, sitting up properly. “Was it worth it though?”

 

Dean stared at her in confusion. “….. Worth what?”

 

“Castiel of course! Was the pain of falling worth falling in love?” She asked, clutching a hand to her heart dramatically.

 

Dean groaned, turning away and rolling his eyes. “Please Charlie, please stop before I’m sick as well as bruised.”

 

She smirked and went back to her reading, knowing she’d crack into his soft core eventually.

 

Dean heaved himself from the chair and wandered over to the fridge, grabbing a beer and leaning against the counter. “So, we going out later?” he asked.

 

Charlie paused, and looked up from her book with a smirk. “Whhhhy? Have a date?” She teased.

 

Dean gave her a scathing look, pushing off from the counter and wandering into his bedroom. “My fist will have a date with your face if you don’t shut up.” he threatened, pulling the door shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was the heeeeeeeeaaat of the moment!_

 

Dean’s eyes flew open and he gasped, his heart racing at the sudden music. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it was only his alarm. Reaching out tiredly he fumbled with his phone, trying to turn it off. Wincing at the brightness of his screen he stopped the music, sinking back into his pillows. He ached to just fall back asleep, his eyes already drooping, but he didn't want to be late for his lesson.

 

Along with the thought of his lesson came the thought of Castiel, and Dean's face broke out in a slow grin. Embracing his sudden cheeriness, he grabbed his phone and turned the song back on again. Rolling out of bed, he stood up with a jump and strode over to where he’d abandoned his ski gear the day before, his head bobbing with every step.

 

 _‘Man past Dean had good taste,’_ he thought, yawning.

 

By the time he got to the breakfast table, Charlie and Jo were sat eating cereal and chatting. Chuck was draped across the back of the sofa but when Dean walked in he pulled himself into a sitting position.

 

“Really Dude?” He moaned. “Asia?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, sliding into a chair at the table. “Don’t diss Asia.” He warned, pushing away a bowl of fruit in disgust and grabbing the box of Lucky Charms. “Anyway, you look awful. How much did you drink last night?”

 

Chuck flopped back onto the sofa, covering his face with his hands. “Please don’t talk about alcohol,” he begged.

 

Dean sat forward eagerly, shoving the cereal out of the way so that he could see Chuck better. “Rum and coke! Whiskey! Vodka….” He looked away excitedly, trying to think of more as Charlie laughed.

 

“Leave the poor guy alone Dean, he still looks a hell of a lot better than you do when you’re hungover,” scolded Jo, saving Chuck from having to run and puke.

 

“Speaking of, you’re looking very perky this morning.” Charlie said, turning to look at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

 

He shrugged, concentrating on fitting as much cereal as he could on his spoon without spilling it. “Yeah, I just didn’t drink that much.” He explained.

 

Charlie feigned mock surprise, staring at him with wide eyes. “Dean Winchester didn’t drink that much? You know, you haven’t slept with some random foreign girl yet either….. You’re not sick or anything, are you?”

 

“Lovesick, maybe,” snorted Chuck, getting his own back.

 

Dean glared at both of them, giving them his best bitchface. He thought of Sam. He hoped he’d be proud.

 

Jo sighed, waving her spoon between them. “Come on guys, no catfights at the breakfast table. But seriously Dean, where did you go last night?”

 

Dean shrugged, trying to sound casual. “Hm? Oh, well I bumped into Cas so- ”

 

Charlie cut him off, excited. “Oh, you just ‘happened’ to bump into Cas? We should’ve known! So what did you guys do if you weren’t drinking then?” She asked.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean decided not to bother pointing out he was trying to tell them that when she interrupted him. “I dunno. We talked. We danced. Do you want my super secret diary entry or….?” Standing up, he dumped his empty bowl in the sink.

 

“Geez, no need to get so defensive,” Charlie said, holding up her hands good naturedly.

 

“It was fun though? You like him?” Jo enquired softly.

 

Dean went to give another snarky remark, but at the look on her face he stopped himself. “I-…. Yeah, I do.” He mumbled, not quite meeting her eye.

 

Jo nodded, smiling gently at him. She had never approved of Dean’s usual dating habits, the way he’d sleep with a random person and move on. The closest he’d ever gotten to a long term girlfriend was Lisa, who he’d dated in Freshman year. Even that had become too serious for Dean, causing him to panic and basically be a douche to her until she broke up with him. He’d never been proud of that, and still he sometimes wished he could go back and fix the way he’d treated her. Dean just…. Wasn’t good with feelings and shit. Which is why how much he was beginning to like Castiel was sort of terrifying him.

 

.....

 

“Dean, hey!”

 

Dean turned, looking for the source of the gravelly voice as he trudged over to the ski school meeting point. Cas was waving a hand enthusiastically as he ran to catch up with him.

 

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” he asked, grinning as Cas bent over to catch his breath.

 

“Just slept in is all,” he gasped, straightening up and continuing on.

 

Dean cocked his head as Cas walked ahead of him, unconsciously watching the other man’s ass. Even shrouded by his baggy ski pants, he could still appreciate it’s perkiness. Dean noticed a kid giving him a curious look and he caught himself, flashing him an awkward smile before hurrying after Cas with flushed cheeks.

 

The kids were just as excited as ever to see their favourite instructor, crowding around him and fighting for his attention. As they all made their way to the slope, Dean watched as Adam stopped to show Castiel a new trick he had learned on his tiny skis. Castiel clapped his hands enthusiastically, cheering when Adam just about managed to land, albeit wobbily, and ruffled the little boys hair. 

 

Dean tried not to get jealous when the kid slipped his hand into Cas', swinging their arms as they walked. Douche.

 

 

When everyone had reached the top of the slope and clicked on their skis, Castiel began demonstrating a turn, telling the other kids to go try it out.

 

“Dean and Charlie, over here!” He called as the rest of the group began to move away. “We’re going to practice stopping,” he explained, his grin only slightly malicious.

 

Charlie scowled. It didn’t look like it had anything to do with the exercise in particular though, just at being addressed. Dean noticed one of the other girls, Lilith, sniggering.

 

“ _Charlie,_ ” she said to the others, smirking. “She’s got a boy’s name!” Most of them ignored her, but one or two people laughed.

 

Charlie scowled even more, turning away.

 

“You know Charlie,” Dean said loudly, “Have I ever told you about my best friend Charlie?”

 

Charlie hesitated but didn’t turn around. “Is he a boy?”

 

“Nope! She’s a girl, like you. She’s so cool, in this village we go to called Moondore, she’s the Queen.”

 

Charlie turned around, staring at Dean with wide eyes. “The…. The Queen?” She breathed.

 

Dean grinned, pleased at her reaction. “Yup.” He nodded, as they walked over to where Cas was waiting. “We all have to call her ‘Queen Charlie’, or she could have us thrown in the dungeon.”

 

“Woooooaah. That’s so cool!”

 

Dean pretended to be shocked. “Ew no! Have you ever been in a dungeon? They’re all cold and they smell bad.”

 

Charlie giggled, beginning to look a little cheerier. “I wish I could be a Queen,” she said, wistfully.

 

“I think she’s coming to visit me after the lesson some day, maybe you could meet her then? She could give you some tips on royal waving and battle tactics or whatever,” he teased.

 

Charlie squeaked excitedly and Dean smiled to himself, glancing up. He froze in surprise when he noticed Castiel was watching him with an odd expression. Cas blushed when he saw Dean staring, quickly looking away.

 

“Okay, so um…. Stopping! Yeah, stopping,” he blurted, refusing to meet Dean’s eye.

 

Dean considered pushing for details, but then decided to let it go, paying attention as Cas explained about how to stop.

 

“So really, you just need to start working on making your feet turn in, like this,” he said, demonstrating by making a triangle with his own skis, “As they always say, like a slice of pizza-“

 

“Or pie?!”

 

Cas paused in surprise, finally looking over at Dean’s eager face. “Uh…. Yeah pie, if that helps you more, I guess…?” He trailed off uncertainly as Dean nodded to himself, smiling.

 

Shaking hi head in amusement, Castiel turned back to his other student. “Right so Charlie, off you go!”

 

Charlie pushed herself off, but with her skis pointed as far in as she could make them without falling over she was hardly moving at all. It seemed like an eternity before she finally reached the bottom, smiling proudly when she did so.

 

“Okay, not quite what we were going for but good! We can work on that.” Cas said enthusiastically. “Dean, when you’re ready.”

 

Dean almost leaped in surprise when he felt Castiel’s light touch on his back, which unfortunately caused him to shoot forward down the slope. It wasn’t long, but still far enough for him to start picking up a lot of speed. As Dean began to panic, he desperately tried to remember what Cas had taught him. He jerked his skis together, but they went too far, crossing over and causing him to topple flat on his face.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered, collapsing even more into the snow. Muffled by his helmet he could hear the sound of Cas laughing as he flicked his skis sideways and skidded expertly to a stop beside Dean.

 

“Okay, I think we need a new plan,” he chuckled, offering Dean a hand up.

 

Dean took it, scowling, and allowed himself to be pulled up. Cas just smirked at him, turning and heading back up the little hill once Dean was upright, leaving Dean to follow on sulkily. 

 

 Back up at the top of the slope, Cas shuffled round so that he was facing backwards down the slope, directly opposite Dean. This time he pointed his heels inwards, to stop himself from slipping.

 

“Okay Dean, this time I want you to slide forward making a triangle – or a slice of pie – as usual, but so that it fits into the V of my skis,” said Cas.

 

Dean took a moment of silence in respect for all the innuendoes Charlie would have made if she was there, before doing as he was told and skiing forward. He concentrated hard, staring down at his skis to make sure they fit exactly into Cas’ before glancing up. Dean froze, realizing he was once again only inches from Castiel’s face.

 

Coughing awkwardly, Cas spoke. “So, um, if you want to take my arms….” His voice was quiet, reluctant even.

 

Dean blinked in confusion. “Sorry?”

 

“So that you don’t fall. Again.” Teased Cas. He held out his arms, palms up, and Dean gripped them tight with his own. He could feel the muscles in Cas’ arms shifting beneath his hands.

 

“You ready?” He asked, staring at Dean questioningly.

 

Dean nodded, and very slowly Cas began to slide backwards down the slope. Dean felt himself completely tense up but after a stern look from Cas he tried to relax, allowing himself to lean into the other man.

 

“This is good!” Cas said, pleased.

 

They were sliding extremely slowly, but it was definitely the most comfortable Dean had ever felt on a pair of skis. Which had absolutely nothing to do with the gorgeous instructor gripping his arms firmly.

 

He didn’t answer, his gaze locked on the intense blueness of Cas’ eyes. In fact, he was so focused on him that he didn’t even notice one of the other students from the class shoot in front of them. The end of their skis knocked into Cas’ and the two of them were thrown forwards, tumbling down the end of the slope.

 

Dean rolled to a stop with an ‘oof!’, pleasantly surprised with how soft his landing had been. Which was when he realized that he was draped over Cas, who was lying on his back in the snow.

 

“Cas?” He said, a note of concern in his voice. When the other man didn’t respond, not even to open his eyes, Dean began to feel a little frantic. “Shit, Cas, are you alright?!” he asked, scrambling up Cas’ torso. He was too scared to be embarrassed by the fact that he was now straddling his possibly gay friend who he definitely did not have a crush on, when Cas blinked an eye open and moaned.

 

“Ooooow...”

 

Dean laughed in relief, collapsing forward onto Cas which only caused the smothered brunette to groan even more.

 

“Deeeeeeeaan!” He whined, his attempt at pushing him off definitely half hearted.

 

Dean propped himself up, still grinning, so that he could look down at him.

 

“Oh stop complaining,” he teased. “You don’t even know how many people are dying to get me in this position.” He was leaning over Cas again, their faces so close he could feel Cas’ breath hitch against his cold cheeks.

 

For a second their gazes were locked, until Dean’s eyes flicked down to Cas’ mouth and back up. He slowly began to lean forward, their lips only millimeters apart when a loud, petulant voice interrupted them.

 

“Watcha’ do-ing?”

 

Dean pulled away from Cas hastily, his cheeks burning as he sat up. “Sorry?!” He asked, realizing Lilith was watching them suspiciously. (He didn’t notice the way Cas’ eyes had closed in crushing disappointment below him.)

 

“What are you doing on top of the instructor?” She said, her tone as sickly sweet as ever.

 

Dean felt his anger rise and he tried not to glare at the six year old.

 

“Nothing,” he muttered, rolling off Cas and standing up. “We just fell.”

 

There was an awkward silence as Castiel picked himself up off the floor, brushing the snow from his jacket. Eventually, Cas looked over at Lilith, trying to sound casual.

 

“So, did you master the turn yet?” He asked.

 

Lilith’s eyes lit up at the chance to brag, and she smirked. “I got it so good, and everyone else is still falling over!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked away, barely suppressing a snort when he realized Charlie was mimicking the blonde behind her back. When she noticed Dean laugh she blushed, smiling to herself.

 

“Dean, why don’t you and Charlie continue on your own? I better go make sure the rest of the class is okay.”

 

Dean nodded, neither man meeting the other's eye. He and Charlie stood sided by side, watching Cas walk over to the others in silence.

 

“……Wanna race?”

 

He glanced over at her as she stared ahead, bored. Dean hesitated then shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Sure”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrry I'm sorry but I promise there will be some fun had in the next chapter if you know what I mean... ;)  
> Also TOTAL hypocrite for asking this but reviews would seriously make my day. Or week. Whatever. Pretty please?  
> Next chapter up by tomorrow evening.   
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“For god’s sakes Jo, your hair is fiiiiiine,” Dean moaned, impatiently rattling his keys against his leg.

 

Jo scowled at him in the mirror, then went back to fixing her blonde curls. “Guys have no idea,” she muttered.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Jo sighed, turning round to face him. “Hair!” She said. “Guys take off their helmets and their hair looks sexily ruffled. Have you seen my hair when I take off a helmet? It’s like a bush.”

 

Dean nodded, only half listening. “My hair does look sexily ruffled when I take off my helmet……” He mused, pretending to look away thoughtfully and then laughing when Jo slapped his arm good naturedly.

 

“Guys, you nearly ready?”

 

They both glanced up to see Charlie poking her head through the door of Jo’s room.

 

Dean looked over at Jo pointedly. “I don’t know, are we?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

 

She stood up rolling her eyes. “Geez Dean, impatient much?”

 

Dean made a face at her, before following Charlie out the front door. Jo hurried after them, shutting the door quickly and pulling her coat tight around her to shield herself from the cold. Dean flipped up the collar of his own worn leather  jacket, his breath puffing white in the snowy air. Together the three of them began to walk, eager to get to the bar and out of the cold.

 

“How’s your skiing coming along, Dean?” Charlie asked.

 

Dean groaned, kicking a piece of ice along as he walked. “Awful. I can’t even stop.”

 

“I told you, snowboarding is for pussies. You want a real challenge? Try skiing,” she smirked.

 

“You mean if you want to get severely bruised and break a lot of bones? Yeah, I guess skiing isn’t too bad.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The three friends turned in surprise to see Cas coming from the other side of the crossroads.

 

“You know, I can’t guarantee anything about bruises, but your bones are perfectly fine thank you very much.” He said, smiling teasingly at Dean.

 

Dean held up his hands innocently. “My bad,” he said, smiling back at him.

 

“So, Castiel, where’s your so-called hot brother?” Jo asked cheerfully as the four continued on to the bar together.

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “He went on ahead of me, to get an early start. Knowing him he’s probably already left with some poor naïve girl.”

 

Jo sighed. “Pity. I was hoping to give him a taste of his own medicine.” Shrugging, she began to walk a little faster, as if there was still a chance she’d bump into the less gentlemanly Novak before he left.

 

Dean followed on slightly behind, biting back his proud smile.

 

.....

 

McClarin's was as usual almost full, and the four of them had to push through the crowd to reach the bar. Buying drinks they found a table just off the dance floor to sit and talk. They had a good time, getting rowdier with each drink.

 

As the evening wore on Dean found himself more and more fascinated by his new friend. Whenever Castiel was telling a story his entire face lit up, and Dean was captivated by his hand gestures and the way his bright blue eyes widened with happy excitement. It was a pretty drastic change from the normally quiet and reserved Cas, but Dean kinda liked it. He felt like he was getting the chance to see the real Cas. 

 

Eventually it got too loud to talk and Dean began to feel restless. Grabbing Cas' hand he yanked him to his feet. 

 

"C'mon, let's dance!"

 

Cas looked mildly surprised, but allowed himself to be dragged across the dance floor. Dropping his arm, Dean raised his own hands and began to dance. Cas followed his lead, and without his clunky ski boots Dean noticed he was actually a pretty fine dancer.

 

At first they kept a respectable distance apart, but as the peppy french pop songs played through they began to get closer and closer until they were brushing up against each other. Dean's hands reached out to graze Cas' sides, causing the shorter man to shudder. They slowly began to slide down his body, coming to an eventual stop at his hips. 

 

A part of Dean was screaming at him to stop, and he told himself it was because he and Cas were friends and he didn't want to mess that up. Deep down he _knew_ though, he could feel the crushing fear of falling in love with someone he would never see again in a week, and it was going to kill him.

 

But then again, there was also the other part of him, the part that was hazy with alcohol and did _not_ just moan at the way Cas was now grinding into him, and _oh jesus christ_ if Dean couldn't feel Cas' hard on pressing into his leg because holy shit this was not going to end well. 

 

Evidentially this was the side won out as Dean soon found himself dragging Cas closer and pressing himself into his body. Cas arched his head back at the feel of Dean's hips against him, and hell if Dean wasn't going to take advantage of all that exposed skin. Letting his breath graze up Cas' neck, he skimmed his nose along his jawline causing Cas to drag his head back up to stare at Dean, their faces only millimeters apart.

 

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and both men panted slightly from all the dancing as their eyes flicked from mouth to lips. So close they were breathing the same air, they paused, and Dean felt his eyes focusing on Cas' lips one final time as his lids slipped shut and he leaned in the tiny distance to finally capture the other man in a soft kiss. Their mouths worked against each other, Dean sliding his arms around Cas' waist to pull him as close as possible. Kissing him felt amazing, even better than he had imagined. Cas' hand tangled in Dean's short hair and suddenly the kiss began to get more heated, his mouth sliding open to allow the other man's tongue in as their hips rolled against each other.

 

Eventually Dean stumbled back with the force with which Cas was pushing into him and they both pulled away, gasping for air.

 

"You know....." Cas murmured, panting, "My brother isn't going home tonight, which means there's a completely empty chalet just up the road." He stared at Dean hungrily, ignoring the dancers around them. 

 

All it took was Dean's moan of a reply before Cas was grabbing his hands and dragging him back through the crowd. The walk back to the chalet took an excruciatingly long time, due to the two of them continually stopping to make out. Although this was actually kind of necessary, as Dean was so unsteady on his feet thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed he was pretty sure he'd have collapsed a long time ago without Cas to bear some of his weight, and vice versa. 

 

But eventually they did make it it to the front door, Dean forcing Cas up against the wall as Cas fumbled in his pocket for his keys. It was incredibly difficult to get the key into the hole while Dean sucked hotly on the back of his neck, his hand trembling as he tried to focus, but Cas was proud when they both finally stumbled through the entrance. He didn't have long to celebrate though because Dean didn't waste a second in shrugging off his heavy jacket and pulling Cas in by the belt loops once again. 

 

Castiel kissed him back eagerly, only pulling away minutes later to yank off his t-shirt and chuck it onto the floor. Dean paused to catch his breath, admiring the ski instructor in front of him. He wasn't crazy muscly, but he was lean, his smooth pale skin glistening with sweat. He noticed Dean watching and raised an eyebrow, backing away slightly towards his bedroom.

 

"See something you like?" He teased, his voice a little more seductive than he meant it to be. 

 

Dean's eyes were glued to Cas' body, watching the muscles flex and shift every time the instructor moved. Swallowing, he finally nodded and looked up at Cas, pulling off his own shirt as he advanced on him again. 

 

A slow grin spread across Cas' face as he watched Dean come towards him, sweeping his body with lust blown eyes. "Not too bad yourself," he offered, winking at Dean.

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed Cas' face, kissing him roughly again. He liked to think if he wasn't so drunk he would've come up with a witty comeback, but honestly, his tongue had a lot better things to be doing right now in Cas' mouth than speaking. 

 

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth when Dean pulled away slightly to breath, and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever felt. His dick was now incredibly hard and just aching for some friction, and judging by the hard bulge he could feel grinding into his own leg, Cas was in a similar predicament.

 

In an unspoken agreement they began to move slowly towards Cas' bedroom, switching every so often from kissing hungrily to removing belt buckles. Dean pushed Cas gently through the door, the other man just as intoxicated as him and putting up little resistance so that just fell straight back onto the bed. He panted, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch as Dean shimmied unsteadily out of his jeans, trying to stay balanced. 

 

Once Dean was fully free he climbed onto the bed, straddling Castiel's waist and attacking his bare chest with his lips. Castiel moaned, rocking his hips so that his cock was pressing up into Dean's ass. 

 

"Ngh.. Please Dean.... _Dean!_ " He gasped, Dean smirking as he ground his ass down on Cas' hard on. 

 

He began sliding back down Cas' legs, tugging on the other man's jeans as he did so. Cas pushed his hips up into the air, helping Dean slide off the clothes. As soon as he Cas was free of them Dean was back up to his waist, kissing him hotly.

 

Usually Dean liked to take sex slowly, and enjoy it properly like the pro he was, but tonight he was just really really drunk and really really horny. And he could tell Cas was too by the way the man kept bucking his hips impatiently, so they wasted no time in yanking down their boxers, Dean shoving them down his legs and kicking them free of his ankles. He continued kissing Cas, moaning when their cocks slid into place.

 

"God, Cas," he whined, his hips snapping forward. Beneath him Castiel met his thrusts, taking Dean by surprise when he used their momentum to flip them over so that he was now hovering over Dean. 

 

Keeping himself up with one hand he slid the other down Dean's side, slipping under his waist and clenching the flesh of Dean's ass as he thrust into him harder. Dean groaned loudly, writhing in pleasure.

 

"P- Please tell me you have some condoms- and lube-  _fuck_ Cas-" He broke off as Cas sucked on his neck, squeezing Dean's ass again.

 

Cas nodded, leaning unsteadily over to his bedside table and fumbling around for the small bottle of lubrication and box of condoms Gabriel had snuck into his drawer in an attempt to, 'make his baby bro more fun'. He would have to thank his brother later, he realised. 

 

Cas tore a condom wrapper open with his teeth, spitting out the foil and sliding it quickly onto his leaking cock. Dean was busy prepping himself, needing Cas inside him as quickly as possible. Cas paused slightly when he noticed, because  _damn_ that was hot, but soon his impatience won out and he began lubing up hastily.

 

Finally he was done, and he glanced down at Dean to see the brunette watching him even more impatiently, beads of sweat clinging to his chest. Dean knew he hadn't stretched himself completely, and would regret it so much later, but he just wanted Cas so bad. He leaned up and began kissing him again, roughly, his legs clamping around Cas' waist.

 

"Shit Cas, I need you to fuck me now," he groaned, pushing his cock against Castiel's stomach.

 

Cas swallowed, grabbing his own cock and lining it up with Dean's already stretched entrance. Both men gasped as he pushed in slowly, sliding back out and pushing in again even harder.

 

"Holy fuck Dean you're so tight I- ngh-" He broke off, pushing in and out with increasing speed. 

 

Below him Dean was cursing uncontrollably as he allowed himself to be fucked into the mattress. He reached down and began to jerk himself off in time with Castiel's thrusts, feeling the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and knowing he was close. "Fuck Cas, FUCK!" He yelled, coming all over his hand.

 

Castiel gasped, coming only seconds later and biting down on Dean's shoulder as he did so. He collapsed forward, panting, sliding slowly out of Dean and rolling over. By the time he'd tied the condom and thrown it towards the bin, Dean's eyes were slipping closed as relaxed into the bed. Cas took a moment to get his breath back as he lay on his back beside the brunette, his own eyes soon slipping closed as well.

 

......

 

"Dean! _Dean!"_

Dean groaned and rolled over, unwilling to wake up. He was so goddamn warm, and the thought of the alpine air was sending chills down his spine (no pun intended.) Besides, he could feel a hangover hovering just on the edge of his consciousness and he was so not eager for _that_ to set in. 

 

Why had he even drank so much last night? He'd been just chilling with the guys and Cas, they'd gone to dance and then.....

 

Dean bolted upright, wincing slightly as he did so, as the hazy memories flooded back to him. Either he had just had an extremely vivid sex dream or things were about to get extremely awkward. "Cas?!" He blurted.

 

Castiel was knelt on the bed beside him, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts. "Dean you have to get up, the lesson starts in twenty minutes!" He repeated, eyes wide with panic.

 

Dean decided not to dwell on what specifically Cas was panicking about. 

 

Rolling out of bed he hastily turned away from Castiel, yanking on his own boxers. He pulled on the rest of his clothes, managing not to look at the other man once.

 

Oh god. Oh god oh oh god _oh shit what had he done._ Castiel was starting to feel like one of the best friends he'd ever had, and Dean had just had drunk sex with him. Okay so it was incredibly hot and despite not being able to remember half of it he was pretty sure it was one of the best fucks he'd had in a long time, but still. Friendship.

 

Shaking his head in despair, Dean grabbed his jacket and darted to the door, hesitating before he left. He turned around to say something, but Cas paused in the middle of pulling on his ski gear to make frantic ushering movements with his hands. "Go Dean, you're going to be late!" He said. He looked awful, his dark hair sticking out crazily and his usually pale skin with a slightly greenish tint. Apparently he felt just as bad as Dean did.

 

Dean opened his mouth to speak anyway, but then couldn't think of a single thing to say, so he snapped it shut and hurried out the door.

 

.....

 

Panting, Dean jogged over to where Cas was standing the with ski group. Skidding to a halt he bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry - Sorry I'm late," he gasped, looking up at Cas as he struggled to breathe. He considered pointing out that he wouldn't have been half as late if he was able to move without a painful burn in his ass, plus his head was pounding and he'd already gotten sick once this morning, but then decided against it. 

 

Cas met his eyes for a second, before they both blushed slightly and he looked away. "That's fine, just uh, don't.... do it again...." Cas trailed off awkwardly, unsure what to say. "Anyway, um, let's head up to the top of the slope!" He called to the rest of the group, leading the way.

 

Dean bit his lip anxiously as Cas walked away, wishing things didn't feel so incredibly awkward. Sighing, he followed on, dreading what skiing would feel like the day after rough sex.

 

.....

 

"Charlie, that turn was looking so good!"

 

Dean watched fondly as she ducked her head to hide her proud smile at Cas' praise. He was really starting to like this kid. 

 

"And Dean, um, not bad either! I uh, I noticed you keep falling forward though?" Cas said, his voice a little more higher pitched than normal, until he coughed awkwardly.

 

"Uh yeah, my balance is just a bit off I guess....." Dean mumbled.

 

Cas skied down so that he was good bit below Dean, looking up. "Okay, well, try again."

 

Clenching his jaw in determination Dean pushed off, only to fall flat on his face once again. There he stayed, the nausea from his hangover and his dull head ache pressing in on him, until he heard Cas' amused voice teasing him from above. "You really can't balance, can you?" He said, offering Dean a hand up.

 

Grumpily Dean took it, being pulled to his feet and then glaring sulkily at the floor. "I'm used to being sideways, that's all," he muttered.

 

Cas laughed again and Dean couldn't help joining in. Their eyes finally met, and they smiled at each other almost shyly, Charlie glancing between them in confusion. Cas shifted uncomfortably, and then spoke. "So um, we never really got a chance to talk this morning....." He murmured.

 

When Dean stayed silent, he continued on. "I.... I um, well..... I guess we should just, um...." He bit his lip uncertainly, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "You know what? Screw this. I know it's generally an awful idea for friends to ah," He glanced surreptitiously over at Charlie before continuing, " _sleepover,_  but I think it was amazing and brilliant and I really enjoyed it and now I'm just seriously hoping that it hasn't screwed anything between us because I couldn't bear that."

 

Dean's eyes widened as Cas blurted his statement, staring at Dean unblinkingly, waiting for a reply. Dean scrambled to speak. "No no, I agree!" He blurted, blushed slightly, but continuing on a little slower. "I really enjoyed it too. I mean, we were drunk as hell, but it was still awesome and yeah I don't regret it all." He admitted, smiling.

 

"Good. That's good, I guess," Cas said, grinning. "I um.... I should probably get on with this lesson anyway...." 

 

He and Dean smiled at each other again and Dean nodded, following on behind. He was studiously ignoring the voice at the back of his head, screaming at him to stop because this was a terrible idea because they were both going home to different fucking _continents_ in a week because Cas was too good to be true because it was going to hurt so _goddamn much_ when they said goodbye because-

 

Yeah. Dean ignored that voice.

 

.....

 

"Dean! Oh my god, Dean you're alive! Charlie you totally owe me five dollars." 

 

Dean looked up in surprise to see Jo, Chuck, and Charlie heading towards him, grinning. 

 

"Hey!" he said, breaking away from where he was stood with Cas, watching all the kids leave. He thought he heard Charlie murmur something like, "Just you wait and see, I'm so gonna win it back", but he didn't get a chance to enquire as she fist bumped him before speaking.

 

"Man you must of partied hard last night, we didn't go to bed till like half 2 and you still weren't home yet!" She said.

 

Dean's eyes widened and he froze opening his mouth wide. "I um, yeah..... Well..." 

 

Jo squinted suspiciously, taking in his disheveled appearance and cocking her head. "Unless you _didn't_  come home last night."

 

Dean didn't answer, suddenly hyper aware of Cas coming over to join them with a cheery greeting.

 

"Hi!"

 

Jo's eyes flicked between the two of them, before they suddenly lit up with excitement. "Oh my god, you _didn't!"_ She stared at them, her mouth hanging open as Dean squirmed uncomfortably. "Holy shit, you did!" 

 

"..... Excuse me?" Cas asked, squinting at her in confusion.

 

Jo however was too busy laughing in excitement. "Oh my god I can't believe it! Ugh, fuck Charlie I owe you like ten dollars now, how the hell did you know they would?!" 

 

Charlie smirked, unable to hide her glee. "Fuckin told ya!" She exclaimed, shaking her head happily. "It's a gay thing"

 

Jo laughed again, ignoring Dean's furious glare.

 

"Wow, guys, way to make it not at all awkward." He muttered grumpily as he scowled at the floor.

 

"I don't understand.... -" Castiel began, but then broke off when all three of Dean's friends swung their heads round to look at him with varying degrees of done. He coughed in embarrassment. "Oh... Right, yeah. That." He mumbled, also looking at the floor.

 

Charlie laughed, nudging him playfully with her shoulder. "Oh come on guys, it was only a matter of time." She teased. "Anyway, I don't know about anyone else but four nights out in a row is quite enough for me. Movie night tonight?"

 

There were mumblings of mutual agreement, and then everyone began wandering away. Dean and Cas kicked off their skis, following on behind. 

 

"You're coming, right?" Dean asked. "Back to ours?"

 

Cas smiled and shrugged. "Sure!"

 

Dean grinned back at him. "Awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I uh, hope you enjoyed....  
> Just thought you guys should know that when I was writing the sentence "His dick was incredibly hard and aching for some friction" all I heard in my head was Timon from the Lion King singing "His dick was achin'. For some bacon." and I had to go take a five minute breather cause I was laughing so hard.  
> Yup.  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The two men walked through the door to Cas' place, Dean immediately veering through to the living room and flopping down onto the couch.

 

"Ooooooh that feels good," he breathed, relaxing into the soft cushions and letting his eyes slide shut. He heard the door open, and assuming it was Cas, continued. "Man Cas, you have to have been the biggest cock I've had fuck me like that in a long time 'cause-"

 

"And there goes me enjoying family dinner ever again."

 

Dean's eyes flew open in horror and he shot to his feet, wildly searching for the source of the voice. 

 

A small man with messy, blondey brown hair was smirking evilly as he leaned casually against the doorway. "Gabriel, nice to meet you." He said, pushing off from the wall and sauntering over to Dean.

 

Dean was frozen in place, too terrified to speak.

 

"And  _you_ must be Mr. Winchester," he grinned, crossing his arms. "I've heard a lot about you."

 

Outside in the hall, Castiel hung up his jacket and fished his phone out of his pocket, checking a message from an old Uni friend. Considering a cup of tea, he wandered through the door while typing a quick reply. "Hey, Dean?" He called. When there was no answer he glanced up curiously, freezing as he surveyed the uncomfortable scene in front of him. "Oh..." He trailed off, looking between the two men. This couldn't end well.

 

"Hey Cas," Dean mumbled, his face still crimson.

 

"I see you've met my brother...." 

 

Gabriel smirked. "Oh yes. Dean and I have been getting to know each other very well. We're already on the stage of sharing intimate details, would you believe."

 

Cas turned slowly towards his brother, glaring pointedly. "I don't know what you've said, but really Gabriel, I would have thought you were a bit old to be tormenting my new- my new friends at this stage." 

 

Gabriel smiled gleefully back at Castiel. "Oh please Cassy, no need to be coy for my sake, I've already heard all the dirty deets." He threw a wink at Dean, whose answering smile was more like a grimace. 

 

Cas' eyes narrowed in confusion and he started to speak, but quickly stopped when he saw Dean's 'It's better not to ask' face.

 

Gabriel was already moving, darting around the room to gather his jacket and keys. "Well I'm off! And hopefully won't be seeing you guys till tomorrow morning if you know what I mean," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Pausing at the door, he looked back one final time "And remember- don't touch the oven, never open the door to anyone you don't know, and put a towel down before you get up to any funny business on my couch." He clicked his heels and saluted, before finally leaving.

 

Dean and Cas could hear him scuffling about in the hall, pulling on his boots and coat, and then they heard the front door shut with a satisfying  _bang._ There was a moment of dead silence, until Cas wandered dejectedly over to Dean and collapsed onto the sofa.

 

"Sometimes I really hate my brother," he mumbled.

 

Dean laughed and sat down next to Cas, turning his head to look at him fondly. "Nah, I kinda get it. I mean, I still remember the time I walked in on Sam making out with his first girlfriend. I thought it was going to be super awkward, but honestly? I was just overwhelmed with older brotherly pride."

 

This time it was Cas' turn to laugh, as Dean trailed his hand up Cas' thigh idly. For a moment they sat in comfortable silence, but Dean's hand moved further and further until Cas was squirming uncomfortably in his salopettes. He coughed, pulling the fabric at his knees self consciously, hoping to relieve some of the pressure around his erection. "We should ah... We should move this to the bedroom maybe...."

 

Dean grinned, standing up and offering Cas a hand. "Awesome."

 

As soon as the door was closed Dean was shimmying out of his clothes, chucking them to the floor. He kicked off his boxers, rolling his eyes when he looked up and realised Cas was still wearing pants because he felt the need to fold his shirt.

 

"What?" he asked defensively when he saw Dean watching. The shirt was soon forgotten though as his eyes travelled down Dean's naked body, able to appreciate it much more now that he was sober.

 

Smirking, Dean pushed Cas against the wall and began to kiss him hotly. Cas' hands reached up to grab Dean's face, moaning as he ground his hard on against the brunette's. Dean sucked Cas' tongue into his mouth, before releasing it and trailing his own down Cas' chest. 

 

"Fuck, Dean," He whined as Dean dipped his tongue into Cas' bellybutton. Dean grinned against Cas' stomach as he sunk to his knees, reaching out to undo the other man's buttons. Dragging his salopettes down past his knees, Dean tugged at Cas' boxers with his teeth, using his free hand to help free the underwear over Cas' erection. 

 

Cas moaned again bucked his hips subconsciously as Dean licked his lips, kissing and sucking on the inside of his leg. 

 

Eyeing up Cas' cock and hoping he could take it, Dean licked along the vein on the underside before breathing deeply and wrapping his mouth around the dick. Sucking experimentally, he began bobbing his head and working his tongue. 

 

Cas groaned and began fucking into Dean's mouth, bringing up his hands and tangling them through Dean's hair. Tasting Cas' precum on his tongue, Dean hummed appreciatively, making Cas groan even more. 

 

"Dean!" He gasped, as the brunette's hands creeped round to his ass and began kneading the flesh hungrily. Cas could feel his body heating as he fucked Dean's mouth even harder, knowing he would come soon. "Shit - Fuck that's good - I'm so close-!" He broke off with a gasp, coming straight into Dean's mouth. 

 

Dean grinned, not even pausing as he swallowed it all. He pulled off with a pop, licking his lips and smirking as Cas sunk to the floor, his legs too weak to support him. 

 

"Jesus Dean," he panted, letting his head thump back against the wall.

 

Dean laughed, reaching out to grab his pants when his phone rang loudly. Scrambling in his pocket, he pulled it out and pressed it to his ear just in time. "Hello?" He wheezed, out of breath.

 

"Dean Winchester if you are having sex I swear to god."

 

Dean sat up in shock, his eyes wide. "Charlie what the hell-" 

 

"You were meant to be here ten minutes ago for movie night so unless you and Cas get your horny asses back here right now I will come and personally drag you from that bed."

 

Dean shook his head at the girl's threat, pushing himself to his feet. "Alright alright, jesus, we're coming  _mom."_

 

On the other end of the line he heard Charlie make a 'hmph' noise before hanging up.

 

Dean stretched and threw his phone onto the bed behind them, glad listening to his friend rant had left him boner free. Reaching for his clothes he glanced over and laughed when he realised Castiel was still collapsed on the floor. "C'mon Cas, it's movie night remember?" He teased.

 

Cas moaned, sinking further down towards the floor and shutting his eyes. "I don't want to move...."

 

Dean smirked, nudging him lightly with his foot as he pulled on his shirt. "Nope. You're not leaving me to face my friends on my own." He said. When Cas didn't reply he pouted. "Please?"

 

Cas slowly cracked open an eyelid, immediately regretting it when he saw Dean's face. Immediately washed with guilt, he sighed and bit his lip. "Fine." He muttered, heaving himself to his feet. 

 

Dean was surprised the pout had worked so easily, as usually it just made Jo even more determined not to help him. Grinning, he took note of his new weapon as he watched Cas dress quickly.

 

.....

 

 Dean was laughing as he pushed open the door of his apartment, Cas right behind him.

 

Chuck, who had paused to send a text in the hallway, looked up in surprise as they entered. “Hey you guys are back!” He exclaimed. “What took you so long?”

 

Seeing Dean’s smirk and Cas’ blush, Chuck hastily shook his head and hurried into the living room. “Aw hell, never mind, I do not want to know.”

 

Dean laughed, smiling at Cas and following Chuck in. He took his hand and led him to the empty sofa, completely unnoticed by Jo and Charlie as they squabbled over a laptop.

 

“Seriously Charlie, project free TV would have been fine, the link was already loading!”

 

“Yeah, extremely slowly! Just let me try watchseries-“

 

“That never works! The links are always awful”

 

“Are not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Woah woah woah guys, calm down! We’re not five year olds,” admonished Chuck, looking between the two girls sternly. He waited to make sure neither was going to interrupt him before continuing. “Now, have you tried solarmovie?”

 

Rolling his eyes as a fresh argument started, Dean relaxed into the sofa and turned his head to look at Cas, who was watching Dean’s friends with amusement. Feeling Dean’s eyes on him he turned his head too so that their faces were only inches apart. Smirking, he whispered softly. “How long should I let this go on before I say I have a Netflix account?”

 

Dean stared at him in shock for a second before his face softened and he smiled devilishly. “You son of a bitch,” he grinned. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

 

Winking, Cas pushed off from the sofa but still maintained eye contact with Dean. “Hey Jo, I can get you a good link,” he said, unable to look away.

 

Jo glanced up in surprise, but slid the laptop across the floor to him. “Well we’re not getting anywhere, so….”

 

Reluctantly Cas broke the eye contact, stooping down to pick up the laptop and logging in to Netflix. “So, what are we watching?” he asked, passing it back.

 

”The Hobbit,” Charlie said proudly. “I hope you like Tolkein, Castiel.”

 

Cas smiled, and Dean’s heart did not just flutter at the way his blue eyes crinkled when he was happy.

 

“I love Tolkein!” grinned Cas.

 

Charlie smiled in relief and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Good. I would have had to have used the force on you if you didn’t.” 

 

Cas was laughing but Dean shook his head seriously. “No dude she’s not joking. One year at Comic Con she had to be taken to an improvised ‘time out’ room by security when she heard someone say there wasn't even a difference between hobbits and a dwarves.”

 

This just made Cas laugh even harder as Charlie stuck her tongue out at Dean, her and Jo wandering over to the sofa.

 

“Mush,” ordered Jo, and the two girls squashed themselves onto the other half of the not made for four people sofa. Cas ended up sandwiched between the armrest and Dean, but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

Feeling like a tenth grader, Dean let his arm slide down the top of the cushions and around Cas’ shoulders. He smiled happily when Cas relaxed into his side, hands clasped in his lap as he waited eagerly for the film to start.

 

The door opened and Chuck shuffled in, dropping a bowl on Jo’s lap. “There’s your popcorn,” he muttered, surveying the squish of bodies with a disapproving frown. Shaking his head in disgust he flopped into the free armchair, draping his legs over the edge.

 

“You guys really need to work on personal space,” he said, reaching out for the laptop and playing the movie.

 

.....

 

Cas lay back onto the end of Dean’s bed, kicking off his shoes and letting his feet dangle over the side. Dean crawled over next to him and crossed his legs, pulling Cas’ head into his lap.

 

He reached over to grab his beer and took a deep drink. “Ugh, I really miss Thighslappers…..” He muttered quietly, almost to himself as he glared at his beer as if it had personally offended him.

 

Cas stared up at him curiously. “Is that some American drink?”

 

“You say it like that’s a bad thing,” complained Dean, knocking Cas’ head gently with his knee. Cas just smiled back teasingly.

 

“Anyway, yes, it’s an ‘American’ beer, and it’s fucking delicious. Especially when served with a triple bacon cheeseburger from The Bronze.” Closing his eyes, he moaned. “Oh god, I really miss triple bacon cheeseburgers.”

 

Cas stared up at him incredulously. “Dean you’ve only been away a week!”

 

Dean just shook his head, his face full of longing. “Triple bacon cheeseburgers…..”

 

“You know, I’ve never had one.”

 

Dean swung his head round to look down at Cas in horror. “You’ve what?!”

 

Cas smiled almost shyly. “I’ve never had a triple bacon cheeseb-“

 

“Yeah I heard that I just, just….. How?!”

 

“I dunno, I just haven’t…..” Cas shrugged, then grinned. “You’ll have to take me for one.”

 

Dean’s face lit up. “Definitely. But just to warn you, you can taste as many triple bacon cheeseburgers as you want, but The Bronze will always be the best.”

 

“What’s The Bronze?”

 

“A bar. My favorite bar in New York actually.”

 

“Lots of girls with daddy issues by any chance?” Teased Cas.

 

Dean grinned, “And with excellent taste in cheeseburgers.”

 

Cas laughed, settling back further into Dean’s lap. “It’s so weird to think of you actually having a life outside of this.” He said, staring up at the ceiling. “That when all this is over you’ll go back to your job in New York, and I’ll go back to mine, stuck in a tiny village in bloody Devon.”

 

Dean looked down in surprise at the bitterness in Cas’ voice. “You hate it that much?” He asked.

 

“Well…..No.” Cas said, frowning. “I don’t hate it. It’s my home. But sometimes I look around, and I dunno, I see that old couple running the local shop who’ve been there all their lives, just like their parents before them. And I think, I don’t wanna end up like that, letting my life pass me by. I mean, I got my law degree like I always wanted, and now I can’t think of anywhere to put it to good use.” He smiled, looking away. “But then the moment passes, and I realize what I’m saying. I can’t leave. It’s my home.”

 

Dean’s brow creased as he listened to Cas, unable to believe what he was hearing. But then, just as he was about to speak, Cas suddenly looked up and grinned.

 

“Anyway, enough about me! What about you? You’re from Kansas right?”

 

Surprise flickered across Dean’s face as Cas spoke. He had only ever mentioned that once, in passing.  “Yup! Born and raised. Chuck and I moved to New York when we were 19. It’s funny, we weren’t even friends at the time but we’d gone to the same high school and we kinda just grabbed on to each other, safety in numbers and all that. Shared an apartment an apartment and it turns out I actually kind of like the bastard. Jo followed on a year later, after school.”

 

“And where did you meet Charlie?”

 

“Jo did, in college.”

 

“it must be nice, having such a tight group of friends. That you can rely on.”

 

Dean could’ve sworn he heard a hint of wistfulness in Cas’ voice, but he couldn’t be certain. Anyway, this conversation was heading towards a topic he did not appreciate. Dean didn’t do feelings.

 

“We should probably sleep,” he said, stretching out and pushing away. “Lesson at nine and all that.”

 

Cas sat up slowly and groaned, rubbing his face. “Don’t remind me.”

 

Laughing, Dean grabbed his old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and chucked it to Cas. They’d decided ages agp there was no point in Cas going back to his own chalet this late. Dean stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt, heading to the bathroom and speedily brushing his teeth. Padding back down the hall, he paused outside his open door.

 

Castiel had his back to him, and as Dean watched he slipped off his pants and shirt and picked up the Led Zeppelin one. Dean was transfixed, staring as the planes of Cas’ toned back shifted when he pulled on the worn old shirt. He'd had loads of people steal his shirt before sleeping, mostly girl 'cause they seem to be way more into that, but the sight of none of had made Dean's heart stutter the way it was right now.  

 

Yawning, Cas checked his phone before climbing into Dean’s bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. Dean hurriedly stood up straight, striding into the room as if he had never stopped.

 

Pulling the covers aside, he dropped into the bed beside Cas. He relaxed out on his back  as the brunette shuffled in closer, sleepily curling up at Dean’s side and laying his head on Dean’s arm. Warm and content, Dean reached out his other arm and flicked off the lamp switch, plunging the room into darkness.

 

“Night Cas,” he whispered softly, receiving no reply but Cas’ gentle snores.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean fell with an ‘oompf’, his back hitting the ground and knocking all the air out of him. He briefly considered sitting up, but that would require a lot of effort and he just wasn’t sure he had that kind off commitment right now.

 

“Really Dean?” He heard Cas ask teasingly. “Fallen over again? I would have thought you spent enough time on your back last ni-“

 

Dean sat up in a shot, chucking a fistful of snow in Cas’ face as the man laughed gleefully at his own joke. “Ignore him Charlie, he’s not nearly as funny as he thinks he is,” Dean told her sternly, but the corner of his mouth was turning up in amusement.

 

“Please, I’m hilarious,” Cas grinned.

 

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas, pretending to be unimpressed as a completely oblivious Charlie just smiled in confusion. Dean was eternally grateful that she was still young enough for these things to go straight over her head.

 

With a smile, Cas offered Dean a hand up, which Dean accepted gratefully.

 

“Sorry man, you’re hair is ruined,” he said, reaching out to brush the snow from Cas’ head. He pulled off his glove so that he could run his fingers through the dark hair, watching them knock away all the clumps of ice. Dean suddenly became aware of Cas eye’s on him, and he glanced down so that they’re gazes met. A goofy smile was spreading slowly across his face as Cas beamed back. Briefly, Dean wondered if they looked as idiotic as all the heart-eyed couples that roamed the park, who he had always scorned.

 

“I should get back to teaching….” Murmured Cas softly. Dean didn’t answer, he just retreated slowly and let his hand trail through the front of Cas’ hair before dropping back to his side. As he watched Cas leave, Dean was distracted by a gentle tugging on his jacket sleeve. Glancing down, he saw Charlie staring up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Dean?” She asked, a little breathless. “Is Castiel your boyfriend now?”

 

“Depends." He said, pretending to look around suspiciously.

 

"Can you keep a secret?” Charlie nodded excitedly, looking around too.

 

Dean bit his lip, before grinning proudly. "He's totally my boyfriend now."

 

.....

 

Castiel sighed, watching as his class stood up and fell so many times they looked like one of those whack-a-mole games he loved as a kid. Maybe it was a mistake trying to teach them a carving turn. And comparing children to a whack-a-mole game.

 

His eyes roamed the slope, automatically picking out the now all too familiar figure of a certain Dean Winchester. He felt an odd sense of relief rush over him, as if he hadn’t even realized he was missing Dean until he saw him.

 

“Excuse me, sir?”

 

Cas turned in surprise to see a slightly overweight man with a mop of dirty blonde hair watching him with an odd expression.

 

"Um… Yes?”

 

“You’re Mr. Novak, correct?” The man’s voice was loud and nasally, and he stared at Cas with watery blue eyes.

 

Cas nodded, watching him uncertainly. “Yes, and you are…?”

 

“Jonathan Walker, my daughter Lilith is in your class.”

 

“Oh….” Cas said, wrinkling his nose in distaste and looking away. A moment of silence passed before he realized this was not an appropriate reaction. “Oh! Oh right! Lilith is a um, a lovely girl. Very um, very confident….. ” He trailed off sheepishly as Jonathan Walker glared at him.

 

He sneered, revealing two rows of too straight teeth. "Yes, she's my world." He said, pointedly. "Which is why I, and many other concerned parents I am sure, are curious as to why there appears to be a grown man in our children’s ski class.”

 

Cas had been distractedly staring at the other Walker’s almost-but-not-quite moustache as he spoke and had missed the question. “Oh, I’m sorry, can you repeat-“

 

“I _said_ ,” he spat, “What is that man doing in my daughter’s class?” He stabbed a stubby finger in the direction of Dean, who was shakily making his way over.

 

“Oh! Oh right, yeah, that’s just Dean, he’s um….” Cas looked around desperately for inspiration. “He’s training to be an instructor.”

 

Jonathan stared at him incredulously. “An instructor.” He repeated.

 

Cas nodded earnestly. “Yeah!”

 

Jonathan appeared momentarily lost for words. “You’re telling me, that man over there is training to be an instructor?”

 

Cas opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a distant ‘oompf’ as Dean faceplanted yet again into the snow. A moment of dead silence passed, before Cas gave a resolved nod. “Yes.”

 

Jonathan’s eyes flicked between Dean’s crumpled heap and Cas’ innocent face suspiciously. “I will be enquiring about this to your supervisor.” He muttered, backing away. Cas waited until he was out of sight before wheeling around in relief and surveying his group once again.

 

Trust Lilith to tell.

 

.....

 

“Come on Cas, you can help me carry!” Dean called over his shoulder as he made his way to the bar.

 

Cas rolled his eyes but stood and followed Dean through the crowd. “Afraid you’ll be hit on by the bartender?” he teased.

 

Dean made a face as they weaved between dancers. “It’s not funny. I’m being objectified, because of my bad boy charm.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrows. “Bad boy charm?” He asked, amused.

 

“You know it,” Dean said, winking back at him, before they reached the counter and he leaned against it. “5 beers,” he added, grinning wickedly at the bartender.

 

She tossed her chestnut hair over her shoulder, looking Dean up and down with a confident smirk .“Sure thing.”

 

Dean waited until she was gone before turning to look at Cas despairingly. “See?! Did you notice how she looked at me?!” he asked, with wide eyes. Cas rolled his eyes and dropped into the seat next to Dean.

 

“I really don’t think it counts as objectification if you flirt that shamelessly first, Dean,” he said.

 

“I was not flirting!”

 

Cas smiled, shaking his head. “Honestly. You were giving her the look.”

 

“What look?!”

 

“’Bedroom eyes’, I believe I’ve heard it being called before.”

 

“Um…. Excuse me?” Dean and Cas broke eye contact, startled, and turned to look at the pretty bartender.

 

She was staring at Cas with almost hopeful excitement, her green, almond shaped eyes wide. Her face was covered in a smattering of freckles, but she pulled them off. “Here’s you’re first beer!” She chirped.

 

Cas was taken back by her enthusiasm, completely different to how she’d spoken to Dean.

 

“Thanks...” he trailed, accepting the glass awkwardly.

 

“You English then? I’m Alice, by the way.” She was grinning as she filled a second glass, oblivious to Dean’s mouth dropping open in outraged astonishment as he was completely ignored.

 

“Castiel, and um, yeah.” Cas mumbled in confusion. But still, he wasn't going to complain.

 

Alice slid him the second glass and started on the third. “That’s such an awesome name! What does it mean?”

 

Dean’s face scrunched up as he glanced between them, the image of a jealous toddler. 

 

"It’s an angel’s name, actually.” Cas explained, smiling.

 

Alice giggled. “A good match then.” She winked, before going to get more glasses.

 

Dean stared after her in disbelief. “I was right here..” He whispered.

 

“What’s wrong Dean, the objectification too much?”

 

Dean rounded on Cas with wide eyes. “You don’t understand, I was ignored! I may as well not have even been here, all the attention I got!”

 

“Maybe you’re just not her type?” Cas asked innocently. “After all, bad boys are very common now a days.”

 

Dean’s mouth opened and closed in despair, staring at Cas even as the other man was distracted by Alice coming back.

 

“You free later Castiel?”

 

This time it was Cas’ turn to stare in astonishment. Flirting was one thing but was she actually about to ask him out? “S-sorry?” He stammered. 

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted a drink later or something.” Alice said, handing over the fourth beer and starting to pour the last as she stared at Cas hopefully.

 

“Oh… Oh right…. Um….” He looked over to Dean helplessly, but Dean was just scowling at the counter.

 

“I’m… I play for the other team!” He blurted.

 

In the corner of his eye he saw Dean turn to stare at him in amusement, but Cas refused to look back at him. So, 'I play for the other team' was a bit cliche, he was panicking!

 

Alice watched him for a second, her eyes flicking over to Dean. To Cas' relief she just sighed, muttering, “’Why are all the good looking boys always on the other bus?’”

 

“What?” asked Cas in confusion.

 

Alice blushed, tapping at the till. “Nothing, just something a…. A friend once said….” She trailed off with an awkward smile, before looking back up. “Anyway, that’ll be €22.50.”

 

Dean fished the money out of his pocket, sliding it over to her and gathering up the tray of drinks.

 

She quickly entered it into the till and held out the change, with a friendly smile to Cas. “Well, enjoy you’re drinks anyway!”

 

Dean took the change slowly, glaring angrily at her as he turned away, though this was pretty pointless as she was still staring after Cas with a wistful expression.

 

Falling into step next to Cas, he scowled. “She wasn’t even that hot anyway.”

 

Castiel laughed, bumping Dean gently with his elbow. “Sounding a little jealous by any chance?” He teased.

 

Dean scowled even more, dumping the tray of drinks on the table angrily and dropping into his seat with his arms crossed. “No.” he said sourly.

 

His friends stared at him in surprise, looking to Cas for help.

 

“What’s up with him?” Asked Jo.

 

Cas smirked, rolling his eyes. “The pretty bartender wasn’t drooling over Dean, and now he’s sulking.”

 

Dean made a face. “She wasn’t just not into me, I mean I could understand that, maybe she just wasn’t in the mood or whatever, but she was all over Cas! She tried to ask him for a drink!”

 

Cas shrugged, sipping his drink. “Honestly I was surprised too. I’ve had girls I’m making friends with hit on me, but I’m really not the type bartender’s usually go for…..”

 

“Well no I mean you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on, but you know, that’s for me and not stupid not even hot bartenders.” Dean grumped, glaring jealousy at the table.

 

Cas stared at Dean in shock, his cheeks flushing in pride at the compliment.

 

Chuck looked between the two of them, unimpressed. “Whereas then there’s just the rest of us straight men, who don’t get hit on by anyone…” He muttered.

 

Jo stared at him, pretending to be torn as she bit her lip and hesitated. “Chuck, I uh… I don’t know how to tell you this but, that’s not actually the rest of straight men. See, girls have this thing called taste and-“ She broke off laughing as Chuck shoved her playfully, making a face.

 

“So Dean!” Charlie smirked.

 

“We all got so sidetracked by your adorable new relationship, we forgot the original reason you joined Cas’ class. It’s been a week. It’s time to show us you’re new skills buddy!”

 

Dean looked at Charlie seriously as he answered. “Okay, number one – ‘Buddy’? Really?” He shook his head in disgust as Charlie shrugged - “and number two, do you really have to check yourselves? Can’t you just take Cas’ word for it? He is an instructor and all….” He trailed off hopefully, but Jo shook her head, unimpressed.

 

“And not at _all_ biased in you’re direction,” she said, winking at Cas.

 

“But-”

 

Chuck quickly interrupted Dean's whining. “Skiing not as easy as you expected huh?” He asked gleefully. 

 

His ego already wounded enough for the one night, Dean glared at him. “No. It’s fine.” He said. “I’d be happy to show you just how easy it is.” 

 

“After the lesson tomorrow so, we’ll stop by, and you can show us, what, how far you can get without falling over?” Charlie looked around at the others questioningly.

 

Jo leaned forward, rolling up her sleeves. “Actually, if I remember correctly, the bet was whether or not he could ski better than the children.” 

 

“Please,” Dean said, downing his drink and banging the glass on the table. “I’m way better than them.” 

 

His friends all turned to look at Cas questioningly. “

 

He is yeah,” Jo asked in disbelief, flipping her hair over her shoulders. 

 

Cas laughed, holding up his hands. “I’m not saying anything!” 

 

Jo and Charlie stared at Dean suspiciously, before Charlie spoke. “Hmmm… We’ll see.” She muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

"THAT IS SO COOL!”

 

Dean and Cas both spun around to see what on earth had caused little Charlie to make an outburst like that.

 

(Well, Cas spun, Dean attempted to spin and tumbled sideways. He quickly righted himself and hoped no one, especially Castiel, had noticed. (He had)).

 

Little Charlie was staring in fascination at older Charlie’s tattoo.

 

“Yup,” smirked older Charlie, nodding. “It’s real.”

 

“Awwwwwwesome,” breathed little Charlie, eyes shining. “Dean said you were a princess.”

 

Older Charlie flicked her hair over her shoulder, her proud smirk getting even bigger. “Oh hon…” She said, “please. I’m the queen.”

 

Dean decided he had better intervene before little Charlie’s eyes popped right out of her head.

 

“What are you doing here, Bradbury?” He asked cheerily.

 

Charlie looked over in surprise. “Oh hey Dean, Castiel.” She said, grinning. “The others will be here soon, then we can all head up the chairlift together.”

 

Dean frowned in confusion. “Uh… Why?”

 

Charlie hopped slightly in excitement. “For the bet, remember! It’s been a week, and we have to assess if you can ski better than a five year old. Or, you know, ski down a blue run without falling. Unless you have a spare five year old lying about here somewhere.”

 

Cas decided to ignore the last the comment.

 

“Oh… Oh yeah… The bet…” Dean trailed off, forcing a smile. “Yeah, totally, I can ski fine, great in fact, I’m not gonna make a fool of myself at all….”

 

Charlie raised an eyebrow at his panicky rambling, ‘really?’ painted all over her face. With a shake of her head she turned and walked off, but not before fist bumping little Charlie and ruffling her hair.

 

Dean stared after her hopelessly, his stomach churning with nerves. Cas wandered up behind him, patting his shoulder. “It’s alright Dean. I’ll make you pie.” He said, before hitching his skis over his shoulder and following on after Charlie.

 

.....

 

Dean paused at the top of the slope, taking a moment to compose himself. God, he was shitting it. At the bottom he could see his friends, Charlie, Jo, Chuck, and Cas, gathered at the edge to watch him. Sucking in a final deep breath, Dean pushed off and started shakily down the slope.

 

“Fuck, okay I can do this, okay, shit shit shit, no don’t panic, fucking hell, okay.”

 

Down at the end of the slope, Cas had broken away from the group as he watched Dean intently. “He just doesn’t look quite right….” He muttered to himself, frowning. Suddenly it clicked.

 

“Oh for the love of god…. DEAN! BEND YOUR KNEES!”

 

Dean looked up in surprise at the sound of Castiel’s voice, almost causing him to overbalance completely, and just caught himself in time. Once he was steady again, he glanced down at his legs and realised they really were taught and rigid. Breathing deeply he blew all the air out of mouth loudly and allowed his knees to relax. Immediately he felt much more secure, only wobbling very slightly as he swung around each turn. His nerves began to fade, a slow smile spreading across his face.

 

Skidding to a mildly violent stop at the bottom, he heard Cas cheer as he ran and tackled Dean with a hug.

 

“You did it!” Cas whooped excitedly.

 

“Well, I did have an exceptionally good instructor….” He grinned, hugging Cas back, before turning triumphantly to face the others. “So!” He grinned at them, slinging an arm around Cas. “I’m thinking apple….?”

 

.....

 

“Cas!” Yelled Dean enthusiastically across the bar, pushing his way drunkenly through the crowd. “Heeeey man, how you doin,” he slurred, looking Cas up and down unsteadily.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, grabbing Dean’s arm as the other man began to sway. “How much did you drink, Dean?!” he asked.

 

Dean smiled happily up at him. “Lots! Well a lot more than you anyway, you’re boring and you hardly drank anything.”

 

Cas sighed, slipping an arm around Dean’s waist. “Yes well, one of us has to be the responsible adult here. Speaking of, I should really get you home before you do something ridiculous.” He said, ignoring Dean’s pout.

 

Making sure Dean was leaning steadily up against the wall, Cas went to back to the table to get their coats and to tell Chuck they were leaving (Who was also pretty drunk at this stage and talking up a tall Russian girl so Cas really wasn’t sure how much he heard or cared.) _‘Man they’re going to regret being this hungover tomorrow on the plane-‘_ Cas shook his head in panic, before he could finish the sentence. He was determined not to think about Dean leaving, not on their last night.

 

Composing his face once again, he linked his fingers through Dean’s and began to lead him outside.

 

The sudden chill of the alpine air was enough to make both of them shiver and the icy shock soon had Dean beginning to sober up a little. There was hardly any cloud, just enough to allow a few soft snowflakes to drift lazily past their faces. 

 

“Man, look at all the stars!” Dean said, staring up in wonder. “Most nights in NY you can hardly see any, it’s so bright.”

 

“Aha!” Exclaimed Cas, turning to Dean triumphantly. “So you admit your wonderful New York has flaws then?!”

 

Dean shook his head in exasperation, tugging at Cas’ hand to get him walking again. “So it would be nice if we could see the stars more often. Whatever. It’s still better than- Dervil – Devol-“

 

“Devon,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. “I live in Devon, Dean.”

 

“That thing,” Dean said. “New York is so much better than that thing. The people, and the places, all the shops and restaurants all the opportunities, Cas.” Dean turned to him with wide eyes. “You – You could be an attorney, like you always wanted. There are so many people there that need help, that need your help Cas and-“

 

“Dean…” Cas said softly, but Dean carried on looking slightly crazed.

 

 “- And we wouldn’t have to say goodbye to each other, You could live near me-“

 

_“Dean.”_

 

“I’d visit you every day and we could go for triple bacon cheeseburgers and-“

 

“DEAN!” Snapped Cas, looking exasperated. “You’re getting away with yourself. Yes it’s a lovely idea, but-“

 

“But what?” Asked Dean, his voice harder than he meant it to be.

 

“But…. Well,” Cas hesitated, searching for the right words. “It’s never gonna happen is it?” You say it like it’s so easy but it’s not, I mean, I can’t just up and move to New York-“ He laughed even as he said the words, but it was high and strained and it didn’t sound like Cas at all.

 

“Why not?”

 

Cas stared at Dean incredulously, throwing up his hands in exasperation. “’Why not’? Are you serious?!”

 

“Deadly.” Dean could feel the alcohol surging through his veins as he stared at Cas coldly. Deep down he ached to touch Cas, to reach out and comfort him, but the familiar, hazy, liquor induced rage was rising up inside him and taking control, and next thing he knew he was taking a step backwards. “Why not, Castiel? Nothing’s stopping you. Nothing but yourself.

 

Cas frowned in confusion. “I don’t – I don’t understand what you mean-“

 

“You could do so much Cas!” Dean pressed. “You want to be an attorney, help people who need it? Well why not! Get out of the small town, move to a city, make a difference. You said living with your parents was just until you found the right job. Well, here’s your chance. Don’t waste your life. You have so many fantastic opportunities and you’re all that’s standing in the way.”  


 

"It’s not just me! My parents would be crushed if I left, my friends – !”

 

“Screw them Cas!” Yelled Dean. “You don’t – You don’t need them okay?”

 

Cas stared at Dean in complete shock. Slowly he shut his mouth, his face turning cold. “I don’t need them, do I?” He asked, icily. “What do I need then, Dean, seeing as you seem to know me so well now?”

 

Dean didn’t answer, meeting Cas’ eyes wordlessly.

 

“I need you, maybe, is that it?” He continued acidly. “Or, maybe you’re so emotionally immature at dealing with you’re feelings that you can’t face having to say goodbye to me so instead try and force me to come with you?”

 

Dean was quiet now, letting Cas have his turn to rant.

 

“You’d rather drink yourself into oblivion and yell at someone you really care about than have to admit to yourself that you do actually care about them?”

 

The two men stared at each other, Dean’s jaw clenched and his face emotionless. 

 

He waited, half hoping Castiel would talk first, but apparently he was too scared for that even. “Well,” he spat eventually. “Guess that’s it then. You’re too much of a coward to take your life into your own hands, and I’m too, what was it again? ‘Emotionally immature’ to say goodbye to you, so I guess we finish here.”

 

Cas looked away, blinking rapidly. He would not cry in front of Dean Winchester. “I guess so.” He shrugged. 

 

Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot, before giving up. He kept his eyes focused on Castiel as he stalked past him.

 

“It’s been good Cas.” He said over his shoulder. “Enjoy Devon.”

 

Cas bit his lip as the tears stung his eyes despite himself, but he refused to turn around and watch Dean leave. “It’s been good,” He repeated softly.

 

.....

 

Dean blinked himself awake in the watery sunlight, then immediately wished he hadn’t. His head was absolutely pounding and his mouth tasted awful. Groaning, he dragged himself into a sitting position and dropped his head into his hands.

 

Just for a second he was perfectly content, forgetting the fact that he was massively hung over, just for a second-

 

But then he remembered.

 

The argument.

 

Oh god, the argument. He had yelled at Cas, called him a coward, and Cas had called him similar and fuck what had he done?!

 

His frantic panicking was interrupted by a loud banging on his door. “Dean, come on, you packed yet?! We’re leaving in an hour!” Jo called, banging again for good measure.

 

Dean stared forward in horror. “Fuck,” he whispered.

 

 .....

 

“Right, that’s everything I think, other than Dean’s bag…” Charlie murmured, surveying the almost full boot of their rental car. She spun around suddenly at the sound of the Chalet’s front door banging open.

 

Dean staggered through, struggling under the weight of his suitcase. “Here!” He gasped, flinging the suitcase at Charlie’s feet. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I swear!” He called over his shoulder, taking off down the road.

 

“But – ! We need to leave…” She trailed off hopelessly, knowing there was no use.

 

 .....

 

Dean was gasping for breath by the time he reached the front of Cas’ chalet, but he took a moment to gather himself.

 

Inhaling deeply, he pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of a frantic Cas pulling a shirt over his head as he stumbled into the hallway.

 

Cas and Dean both froze, staring at each other silently before bursting out at the exact same moment;

 

“I am _so_ sorry Dean, I shouldn’t have gotten so angry I-“

 

“I was such a dick man I can’t believe-“

 

They broke off again, and laughed shyly. Both men strode forward to wrap each other in a tight embrace.

 

“Just forget it?” Asked Castiel softly.

 

“Done.” Murmured Dean, squeezing him tighter.

 

Cas sighed and allowed himself to melt into Dean, before sucking in a deep breath and finally working up the courage to ask the question that they had been avoiding all along. “So when do you leave?”

 

Dean felt himself deflate a little before answering. “Now. We really should have left already.”

 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” whispered Cas, pressing his face into Dean’s neck.

 

Dean stroked the back of his head gently and focused on a spot on the wall to keep his eyes from watering. (Dean Winchester doesn’t cry.)

 

“I know.” He said. “Promise you’ll text me all the time?”

 

Cas nodded, finally pulling away. “All the time,” he agreed, placing his hands either side of Dean’s face. Slowly he leaned in, capturing Dean’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

They lingered there for a second, Dean vaguely aware of the rental car pulling up outside. Linking his fingers through Cas’ he began backing away, without breaking the kiss, tugging Cas through the front door and out onto the porch.

 

He reached up and grabbed Cas’ shoulders, using them to pull Cas as tight against him as he possibly could before releasing him forever.

 

“Bye Cas,” he whispered.

 

Cas hiccupped slightly as he watched Dean back off the porch. “See you around, Dean.” (Cas refused to say goodbye. It was too final, and he was not ready to say goodbye to Dean Winchester just yet.)

 

Dean smiled sadly, one last time, then ducked his head, turned, and slid into the rental car.

 

Jo let the engine dawdle idly as she hesitated, staring at Cas through the rolled down window. In the end she settled for a sad smile and an awkward wave, which Cas forlornly returned.

 

Biting her lip guiltily, she pushed down on the pedal and the car started forward with an unsteady jerk.


	10. Chapter 10

“Castiel! Oh honey, we missed you.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Cas slowly raised his head to look at his mother. She rushed towards him, high heels tottering slightly as she smothered him in a hug.

 

“Hey mum, I uh, missed you too….” He mumbled, hugging her back half heartedly. Once she let go he hastily rubbed his eyes again, praying they were no longer red rimmed from crying.

 

Crying over Dean Winchester. Part of him wondered where Dean was right now. Had he cried over Cas yet? Would he? Or had he already gotten over Cas, slept with some hot rebounder? Could you even rebound from someone you only dated for two weeks?

 

Over his mother’s shoulder, he caught sight of his dad, smiling happily. They made a good pair, his parents, with Elaine in her heels and heavy make up, Paul watching on in his usual comfy jumper and jeans.

 

His dad met his eyes and grinned, gripping Cas’ shoulder once his mother had released him. “It’s good to have you back son.” He said, his bright blue eyes crinkling.

 

“Hi Dad.”

 

“I do wish your brother hadn’t left already.” Sighed Elaine, as Paul reached out to grab Castiel's bag.

 

“Oh, yeah, he um, he had something urgent at work, he said to say sorry again and….” Cas trailed off and smiled awkwardly, unsure what to say. Gabriel had made sure to hop into the first taxi he saw, eager to avoid their parents.

 

_“I do love them and all” He had told Cas as he packed his bags into the boot. “They can just be so overbearing sometimes, you know?”_

 

Cas knew.

 

“So,” His mother said cheerily. “What’s the gossip from France?”

 

Cas shrugged noncommittally. Despite what Elaine’s outfit suggested, his parents were actually still quite conservatively religious. And while they had accepted his sexuality with little fuss, and were fine with it at heart, they weren’t quite up for giving relationship advice. Besides, thinking about Dean only made him want to cry again, and Cas was firm that he'd done enough of that already.

 

 .....

 

The drive home his parents were cheery, quizzing him about his holiday.

 

“What was the chalet like?” “Gabriel didn’t get into too much trouble did he?” “What are they charging for a pint abroad these days?”

 

Cas answered as best as he could, avoiding answers that made him think of Dean or his goofy friends.

 

 .....

 

As he let himself through the front door of the house, pulling his suitcase behind him, he watched curiously as his mum elbowed his dad in the ribs.

 

“Can we tell him yet?! Oh please, come on!” She whispered.

 

Cas eyed them suspiciously, leaning his case against the stairs. “Tell me what….?” He asked.

 

“Oh, I can’t hold it in any longer!” Blurted Elaine. Beaming excitedly at Cas, she spoke. “Well, we know you’ve been looking into buying a place of your own now that you have your degree, but not too far obviously, our little home bird!” - She reached out to poke a confused Cas affectionately- “So, we were talking to your father’s friend Brian Edwards at the pub last night, and you’ll never guess what - He’s offering you a job as an apprentice at his solicitors office!”

 

Paul smiled, patting his wife’s arm in amusement before looking at Cas. “Now Castiel, don’t get too excited, it’s just an apprenticeship. But in a couple of years time? Who knows! You could even take over for Brian, once he retires!”

 

Cas felt his stomach drop as he tried to plaster a smile on his face. “Wow, um, I don’t know what to say, I – That’s great you guys, um, thank you!” He mumbled, hoping he didn’t sound forced. In his mind he saw Dean, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold as they held hands under the stars, as he told Cas he was going to do great things with his life. Using his job as an attorney to help those who needed it.

 

His mother grinned back at him, eyes shining. Gripping his arm tightly she led him into the kitchen. “We were thinking tomorrow, maybe you could meet with an estate agent and start looking for a house of your own? There’s a lovely one for rent down Ashe Street that you’re father noticed, just on the other side of town. We can’t have you moving too far away!”  


“Honestly Elaine, give the poor boy a chance! He’s only just come in the door!” Scolded Paul cheerfully. “Now,” he said, grabbing the kettle and turning on the tap. “Who’s for a cup of tea?”

 

.....

 

“Good afternoon, my name is Laura Burne.”

 

Cas smiled awkwardly as he took the small woman’s hand. “Castiel Novak,” he said.

 

Laura was older than him, about mid thirties he would have guessed. She shook her dark bangs out of her face as she began pulling forms from her briefcase. Gathering them under her arm, she gestured to the house behind her. “Shall we get started then?”

 

 

Cas wandered after Laura as she briskly led him from room to room, trying to pay attention. _‘It’s actually quite nice’_ He thought to himself as he stared about the living room. Sure, it was sorta small, but for a first house, it could be much worse. One of the two bedroom's had an en suite, plus the kitchen was larger than you'd think for the size of the house.

 

“So!”

 

Cas looked up in surprise to see Laura smiling at him.

 

“You like it?” She asked.

 

As usual, he began to panic and went with his natural instinct, which was to please. “Yeah, yeah I do!” He blurted.

 

“Really? Oh that’s fantastic!” Exclaimed Laura.

 

Cas forced a smile. “Yeah, I uh-, it’s so um, cozy and…. I just, it’s so nice, I love it….”

 

“Lost for words!” Laughed Laura, clapping her hands and grinning. “Now, when you contacted me, you mentioned how keen you were to get moving out straight away, so I thought - how you would you feel about filling out the preliminary paperwork now? I mean, obviously you haven’t seen any others houses yet, and we can still do that, but this is just to get your foot in the door. You can still back out, but you’d have a bit of negotiation with the owner if someone else tries to nab it from you!” She grinned, like she’d just given Cas the best present ever.

 

“I – uh, sure?” Cas’ said uncertainly as Laura thrust a pile of forms into his hands.

 

“Wonderful, now, I’m sure I have a pen here somewhere…” She bent over and began rummaging through her briefcase. “So, it’s not binding, you’ll be able to back out later, and you can hold me to that!” She remarked cheerily, standing back up and holding out the pen. Once Cas took it she walked round behind him so that she could point at the forms over his shoulder.

 

“Okay so, we’re signing there, there, and there.”

 

Castiel nodded absentmindedly, but once again found himself picturing Dean. The way his eyes had shined whenever he talked about New York, about the buzz and the life there. His tiny apartment, which he loved because it was _his_ tiny apartment, and the way he’d always followed up those conversations with, “ _And, and Cas you could live there too! Well maybe the next block over because it seriously is tiny but we’d visit each other every day and I take you to visit the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty and you could work as an attorney and-“_

 

“Do you know what?” Cas asked suddenly, swinging round to look at Laura, who had frozen mid sentence. “I don’t really want this house. It’s small, and boring, and it’s way too far away from Dean.” He stopped, then nodded decidedly and tossed the forms onto a coffee table, striding away.

 

Laura stared after him in complete shock. “But-!”

 

“I prepayed for this service, right?”

 

Her eyes widened, and she open and closed her mouth a few times before gathering herself enough to answer. “Well yeah, but-“

 

“Thank you for your time, you were most helpful!” Cas called over his shoulder, as he chucked the pen onto a sofa and practically skipped through the front door.

 

Laura stood in the sudden silence, momentarily unable to move in disbelief. Shaking her head, she began to gather up the forms Castiel had left behind.

 

“Great,” She muttered, mourning the loss of the sale. Stuffing them back into her briefcase, her curiosity began to take over. _‘I wonder who Dean is?’_ She thought curiously.

 

.....

 

As Cas drove home, he could feel the excitement building in his chest. Thoughts and ideas were all bouncing about his head and now it was just a question of putting them into motion.

 

As soon as he was inside the front door he flew upstairs into his bedroom. Grabbing his laptop, Cas quickly searched last minute flight bookings. When he found what he was looking for he grinned, entering his details and sending it all to print.

 

That done, he snatched up his suitcase and began shoving belongings in. Luckily he was lazy and hadn’t bothered unpacking from France yet, so there wasn’t much to do. He finally grabbed his freshly printed boarding pass, and his passport, stuffing them into his back pocket as he picked up his suitcase and practically bounded down the stairs.

 

As he reached the bottom his parents wandered curiously out of the kitchen to talk to him.

 

“How did house hunting go?” His mother asked enthusiastically.

 

Cas searched distractedly for the car keys as he answered. “Very insightful, actually.” He said. “So, um, I have all my important stuff, but I’ll probably send for the rest of it when I’m moved in?”

 

“Moved in?” Paul repeated, his eyes widening in excitement. “You took the house? I told you it was gorgeous!”

 

Elaine’s face began to crumple. “But it’s so soon, are you sure you’re ready Cassie?”

 

Cas hesitated as he glanced up at the mix of emotions on his parent’s faces. Taking a deep breath he lifted his chin and looked them in the eyes. “I didn’t take the house. I know you want me to stay close by, but I’m sorry….. I can't. I just bought a plane ticket to New York. My flight leaves in three hours.”

 

Elaine’s was filled with horror. “New…. New York?” She whispered.

 

“I’m sorry to do this to you, I honestly am, and I love you guys, but if I don’t do it now I know I never will.”

 

“But why?!”

 

Cas paused with his hand on the door handle. It took him a while to think of a somewhat decent answer, but eventually he did speak. “There’s someone I never said goodbye to.” He said, then pushed open the door and strode out.

 

.....

 

Dean sighed as he collapsed onto the barstool, signaling the usual from Ruby. His whole body ached from a rough day’s work at the garage, but he hadn’t taken many breaks for fear of letting his mind wonder. A certain blue eyed ski instructor was hovering just outside his consciousness and Dean had absolutely no desire to dwell on the fact that said skiing instructor had now been ignoring all his texts for over a day.

 

_‘Relax dude, he’s probably just busy, catching up with his friends and stuff.’_ Dean thought to himself, sipping at his drink. Then the thought sunk in and he scoffed at himself. _‘What the fuck is wrong with me? Getting all antsy like we’re in a long term relationship. Cas isn’t,_ wasn’t _an idiot. He knew it was just a holiday romance, he’s probably moved on already!_ I’m _an idiot, I need to just let him go. We live on different fucking continents!’_

 

Funnily enough, that didn’t make him feel any better. In fact, worse, if anything. He knew he wasn’t letting Castiel go that easily.

 

Moodily, he took a swig from his glass and glared at the table. Stupid feelings.

 

“Um, Dean?”

 

Pulled suddenly from his wallowing hole of self pity, Dean looked up in surprise to see Ruby watching him. She bit her lip uncertainly.

 

“I’m sorry, you don’t really look like you wanna be disturbed, but that guy over there just bought you a triple bacon cheeseburger.” She slid the plate across to him, shrugging.

 

He stared at it in disbelief, then looked around in confusion for his…. Admirer? Who the hell buys a lonely looking guy in a bar a burger though?

 

His eyes were still skimming about in confusion when he heard a familiar, gravelly British voice behind him.

 

“Looking for me?”

 

Dean whirled around in shock to see Cas stood watching him with a shy smile, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his tan trench coat. His hair was scruffy and he looked exhausted, an old suitcase lying on the floor beside him.

 

Dean was completely paralyzed, eyes wide as he continued to stare at Cas, whose smile was beginning to turn extremely nervous at Dean’s lack of response.

 

“So, obviously you're wondering what I'm doing here, well you look like you are which is pretty expected I guess 'cause I live in England but see I was meant to be buying this house but then I started to think about what you said, about being a coward, and I was really missing you so when-“ His frantic babbling was cut off by Dean abruptly launching himself at Cas, wrapping him in a tight hug. Cas was momentarily frozen in surprise, but then he grinned slowly, snaking his arms around Dean’s waist.

 

Dean squeezed him so tight it was hard to breathe, but Cas couldn't quite bring himself to care.

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered, pulling him closer.

 

Cas allowed himself to melt into Dean’s embrace, still grinning. “I know.” He whispered back. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. There you go.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I can't believe I finally actually completed a multichapter fic!  
> For those of you who didn't know, I can think of no better parting words than;
> 
>  
> 
> JEREMY CARVER HAS ANNOUNCED THE 200TH EPISODE WILL BE A MUSICAL


End file.
